Frozen Flames of Trust
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Takes place in Season 1! There's a new American Dragon in NYC, but unlike Jake, she's a cold-hearted Latin-American ice dragon that mercilessly kills Huntsclan members! Despite that, she's got a kind heart inside, but doesn't trust others easily. Will Jake and his friends find a way for her to trust others? Not a Jake x OC fanfic! Humor, action!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever, American Dragon: Jake Long fanfic! The characters may be a little OOC, but I'll do my best to correct them properly. But I really don't do hip-hop talk like Jake and his friends do. Anyways, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Soldiers of earth, obey me, and bring forth boulders!" chanted a wizard wearing a dark cape and a dark top hat, waving his wand around like a conductor. Giants monsters made of earth and rock picked up large chunks of the dirt using their rocky hands and threw it at Jake, who was flying around to dodge them.

Jake, his Grandpa, and Fu Dog were in Central Park, facing off against an evil wizard who had stolen one of the most powerful wands in the magical world. The evil wizard is plotting to take over the magical world with it, and now, Jake's trying to stop him. Too bad fire can't melt through earth, and in this case, Golems.

"If it's one thing I hate, it's Golems! Oh, and missing out the new hip-hop song on the radio!" complained Jake. Out of frustration, he blew fire breath from his mouth at the Golems, but it did no effect on them.

"Ha! Silly dragon! Fire cannot penetrate through earth!" laughed the wizard.

"Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" cried Fu, rushing to Jake's side before throwing a potion at a nearby Golem. The potion shattered on impact and the liquid covered the Golem, which soon turned to ice and froze the Golem. "Now, kid!"

"Faze them, you useless slaves!" ordered the wizard. The Golems that weren't frozen charged towards Jake and Fu, but then Gramps arrived at the scene and was entangling one of the Golems using his long dragon body.

"Jake! Now!" ordered Gramps. Jake got the message, flew right towards the frozen Golem, and smashed it to pieces, thus destroying it.

"Yeah! You all need to _chill out! _Ha! Get it?" laughed Fu. "Hahaha...never mind."

"So what? It doesn't matter!" said the wizard. "I can summon more Golems using my-"

Suddenly, the wizard stopped midsentence due to the fact that he was frozen solid completely. Since the wizard couldn't move or cast any more spells, the Golems crumbled into large pieces of the earth, defeated.

Gramps and Jake turned to Fu Dog, who shook his head and said, "Hey, that wasn't me! I'm all out of Ice Freezing potions!"

"Who could have done it then?" wondered Jake, looking around. When he glanced up, he saw a dark shadow for just a second before it was gone. He rubbed his eyes to see if they were working. It must have been his imagination.

"Whatever the case, the wizard has been defeated, and the magical world has been saved. Now, let us take him to Magic Jail," said Gramps, reverting back to his human form and walking towards the frozen wizard. (Oh, and Magic Jail is where all evil magical creatures go to) He pulled out some sort of clockwatch and pressed a red button, which created a secret portal.

"Whoa!" Jake looked in the portal, and saw lots of evil-looking creatures behind jail bars.

"Who is it this time?" asked a security guard that looked like a fairy.

"Just a wizard," replied Gramps, pushing the frozen block of ice towards the fairy. The fairy exited out of the portal and let out a grunt while picking the ice block up before entering back to the portal, closing it completely.

"Gramps, what is that?" asked Jake.

"That, young one, is a Jail Portal," explained Gramps. "Whenever evil creatures are captured, they are sent through a secret portal to Magic Jail. But, they are to be judged first before they are sent to jail, whether they are good or not depends. This clockwatch is a device that leads only to the Jail Portal, and very few have this."

"Cool! When do I get mine?" asked Jake excitedly.

"Not yet, young one. Perhaps in a few more years I will give you one. Now, patrol through the city a few times in case of danger while me and Fu Dog return to the shop."

"Whaat? But it's a school night!"

"Jake, as the American Dragon, you must protect all that is good. So, goodnight." With that said, Gramps and Fu Dog left, leaving a sighing Jake.

"Ah man!" Sighing one more time, Jake opened his wings and flew towards the night sky for any sign of trouble.

About an hour later, Jake had searched through the city for who knows how many times, but decided to give up and go home. Before he could turn around in a different direction, he heard a scream coming from nearby and flew there.

Once he arrived to where the scream was at, he found a leprechan being confronted by three Huntsclan members, but the leprechan had some sort of ice shield surrounding him. But more importantly, a dragon other than himself was fighting against them!

The dragon was very petite, had light blue scales, a white underside, hair was silvery white, and sharp black claws, and was wearing a pouch. One of the Huntsclan members shot a laser from his staff, but the dragon easily dodged it and bit the Huntsclan member's arm, making him scream in pain.

The other two Huntsclan members tried to help out their ally by shooting some nets towards the dragon, but it flew into the air, and the nets hit the two Huntclan members instead.

The dragon then exhaled its breath which looks like cool steam on one of the Huntsclan members, and to Jake's surprise, froze the Huntsclan member's body except for the head. The dragon proceeded to freeze the other Huntsclan members bodies except for their heads.

"Any last words?" asked the dragon coldly raising up its claw.

"P-please spare me!" begged the other Huntsclan members.

"I'm sorry, but remember that you all brought this upon yourselves. The least I can do is give you a quick and painless death," warned the dragon before breathing steam from its mouth, freezing the heads. Then, swiftly, the dragon smashed the frozen Huntsclan members into millions of tiny pieces, killing them.

Jake's jaw dropped. Who was this dragon?! Yes, the Huntclans members are bad, but the dragon didn't have to go so far as to kill them! "What are you doing?!" shouted Jake, flying towards the mysterious dragon. "How could you kill those guys?!"

The dragon looked startled to see Jake, then took some kind of potion from its pouch before swallowing the liquid. Then, the dragon vanished into thin air, away from Jake's sight.

"What?! But how did-he can't just-ugh!"

"Um...hello? Ladey? Can you get me free?" called the leprechan who was in the frozen shield-like dome. Jake then rushed over, breath fire, and melted the ice shield. "Thanks, ladey!"

"So, do you know that dragon? He was about to kill you if I wasn't here!" said Jake, still freaked out.

"Ah, no! You've got it all wrong!" said the leprechan. "First off, that dragon's a she."

"That's a girl?!"

"Yes, yes! And second, she wasn't going to kill me! She was protecting me! That's why that gal formed a protective barrier around me! So I don't get in 'er way!"

"Okay, WHY did she kill those Huntclan goons? Yeah, they're evil but they didn't deserve to die!" complained Jake.

The leprechan shrugged. "Don't ask me, lad. Ask the pretty gal yourself. Besides, I heard from my uncle who heard it from his roomate who heard it from his cousin's uncle who heard it from his friend's friend that that gal always kills Huntsclan members whenever she's got the chance! I know killing's wrong, but due to that, the Huntclan's population have decreased dramatically!"

"Okay, but just who is she?"

"Why, she's the American Dragon, of course!"

"Say what?!"

* * *

**Okay, I bet you weren't expect killing in this story, right? Then again, if Huntclan members slay dragons, why can't dragons slay Huntclan members? Anyways, read and review, and please give me some ideas on story!**


	2. Transfer Student

**I bet you guys are already anxious, huh? Well, don't worry, because this story might be a bit of a twist for you guys. For example, you never saw, or in this case, read about a dragon killing the Huntsclan, right? Well, good news! Here's a story about it! Anyways, you can continue reading the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Gramps! Gramps! Fu!' cried out Jake, who was in human form and running inside his Grandpa's shop as if his pants were on fire.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, kid! You look as if someone ran you over with a bus!" said Fu, startled.

"But it's really important! I can't believe it! I'm the A.M. dragon! The first to be exact!" ranted on Jake, both freaking out and panicking at the same time.

"Calm down, young one. What seems to be the problem?" asked Gramps, entering the room.

Jake finally took a deep breath before exhaling it and calming down at least. "Alright. When I was heading back home, I saw another dragon fighting against some of the Huntclan members while protecting some leprechan."

"Another dragon?" questioned Gramps, surprised. "Carry on."

"Then, she, I just found out that the dragon was a girl from the leprechan, froze the Huntsclan members and killed them! Then, I found out she was the American Dragon! How is that possible? I'm the American Dragon!"

Gramps pondered on this for a while before asking, "Did you say she froze those Huntsclan members?"

"Yes! How could she kill them anyways?! Next time I meet her, I'm totally going to ask her about it, and if I can, I'm gonna stop her!"

"It is possible she's an Ice dragon," replied Gramps.

"An ice dragon?"

"Alright, listen kid," started Fu, bringing up a book and opening one of the pages to reveal a blue dragon hologram. "Ice dragons are extremely rare because they only breath ice elements, not fire, like most dragons do. You know Councilor Kulde, right? He's an ice dragon just like that she-dragon you met before."

"Yeah, but I'm still more stronger than her because fire always beats ice!" bragged Jake, in a proud pose.

"By the way, young dragon, did you ever get a chance to talk to this ice dragon you met?" asked Gramps.

"Well...not exactly. I mean, I was all like, 'Hey! Why'd you kill them?!' And then, she must have been surprised to see me, because she got out some kind of qeird potion and drank it, and all of a sudden, she disappeared!"

"Hmm...well, in any event, she's bound to show up sooner or later again. Perhaps if you approached her in a more peaceful way, she would talk to you," advised Gramps.

"What if she tries to escape again?"

"Then stop her kid, it's easy!" answered Fu. "But, you gotta do it fast, but carefully. You know how women are sensitive and scared easily."

"Well, this one wasn't scared to kill those Huntsclan members! I mean, I know those guys are evil and all, but I don't think killing them will resolve anything."

"Maybe the ice dragon was doing her duty," suggested Gramps. "What I mean is, since the Huntsclan always capture magical creatures, perhaps the ice dragon decided to try and put and end to the Huntsclan. Dragons do not usually kill unless it is evil or other circumstances. Anyways, the point is that you must find this ice dragon once again, Jake, and interrogate her."

"No need to tell me twice," agreed Jake.

"Good. Now, get some rest for tommorow."

* * *

_The next morning... _

"Guys! I just had the weirdest dream last night!" shouted Spud, rushing towards his friends side while riding on his skateboard. "It was like, 12 in the morning, and something caught my eye, and I saw like the most beautiful thing I saw! It was blue, and it was white, and it looked like Jake too, only a bit smaller! And with different colors!"

"Spud, that was real," said Jake as they walked inside the school. "In fact, I just finished telling Trixie what I saw too. It was an ice dragon. And she's another American Dragon, or so I heard."

"Ooh! An ice dragon! Ahh...my heart's been melted by an ice dragon, or rather, frozen, because you know, ice, and cold things!"

"Wait, you just saw this ice dragon last night, and you're already in love with her?" asked Trixie, surprised.

"Yes! It's love at first sight!"

"But you never met her!" reminded Jake.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Jake! Can you introduce me to her sometime?" asked Spud, with hearts in his eyes.

"Um...well, it's going to be difficult tracking her down anyways. So, I'm not sure."

"So, it's this locker, right here," called Rose, next to Jake's locker. She was with a young looking girl that was very petite, and looked like a grade schooler and about Haley's height, only a bit more taller. The girl had short silver snowy tomboyish hair that looked white, blue eyes, a jeans jacket, a blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers on.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Rose," thanked the girl before she opened the locker next to Jake's and pulling some books out before closing her locker and following Rose.

"Um...Jake?" called Trixie, waving her hand in front of Jake's lovestruck eyes as Jake kept staring at Rose, who was walking away. "JAKE!"

"Oh! What?" asked Jake, looking around in confusion. "What happened?"

"Dude, you were staring at Rose, again," said Spud. "If you wanna make a move, make a move. Watch me for example!" He walked up to a random girl and asked, "Hello, lady! Would you mind going on a date with me tonight?"

"Ew no!" **SMACK! **As a result, there was a red mark on Spud's cheek when he returned to his friends side.

"Yeah...weren't you into that ice dragon eariler?" asked Trixie.

"Oh! You're right! Forgive me, my love whom I've never met before!" pleaded Spud, on his knees and begging to the heavens,earning him strange looks from others.

"Anyways, we should get to class," said Jake, now in front of their mythology class.

Once class started, their teacher, Mr. Rotwood, better know as the crazed guy who believes in magical creatures, announced, "Pay attention, class! We have a new student today! Please welcome Miss Nowell Austin to this class."

Jake, Trixie, and Spud realized that it was the same girl that Rose was escorting with. The small girl that looked like a grade schooler and now, she looked calm as ever as some of the classmates were whispering things about her.

"Wow, she's tiny."

"Is she really our age? She looks like a grade schooler!"

"She looks so cute!"

"I wonder if I can befriend her?"

"Hey, it's that same girl who was with Rose," Jake whispered to Trixie and Spud. "Maybe if I talk to her, she'll give me some info on Rose!"

"Uh, Jakie? Remember, she's new to this school, and this is her first day here. She probably didn't know where her locker was and asked Rose to escort her," said Trixie. "I doubt she'll provide any info on Rose."

"Quiet!" shouted Rotwood, shutting everyone up. "Miss Austin! You will sit next to Miss Carter, and after that, we will begin class!" Nodding her head, the new girl, Nowell walked up to Trixie before taking a seat next to her. Like what Rotwood said, class begin.

After a few hours later, the bell rang for lunch, and after getting their lunches, Jake, Trixie, and Spud tried to find the new girl for Jake's sake. At last, they found her sitting at a cafeteria table, eating alone. "Hey, how are you?" asked Jake as he and his friends sat down.

Nowell only nodded in response. "Yo! I'm Spud, and this is Trixie, and this is Jake," introduced Spud. "Jake wants to know about that Rose girl who escorted you to your locker because he has a crush on-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" hissed Jake. "Um...anyways, do you know anything about Rose? Even a little bit of info?"

Nowell shook her head. Trixie decided to change the subject and asked, "So, you have any family? Relatives?" Nowell nodded her head. "You don't really talk much, do you?" Once again, Nowell shook her head.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you want to hang out with us afer school to go to some skateboard rink?" asked Spud.

Unfortunely, Nowell shook her head with a frown on her face. "Sorry, but I have to help out my uncle at his shop."

"Cool! Jake's grandpa owns a shop too!" exposed Spud. "Hey, are you going to eat those anchovies?" Nowell looked down and saw she had eaten everything but the anchovies, so she just shoved her tray in front of Spud. So, the four, well, mostly just Jake, Trixie, and Spud, chatted until lunch was over.

* * *

_That night... _

"Okay, we've been waiting in this park for THREE hours! Fu, it's obvious she's not coming here! Why did you pick this place, anyways?" complained Jake in dragon form as he and Fu were hiding in the bushes of Central Park. It was around 11:00 P.M., and just as Jake was saying, he and Fu was watching and waiting for the ice dragon to show up, but there wasn't any luck.

"The better question should be, why are these two here?" asked Fu, picking up both Trixie and Spud by the back of their shirt collars.

"I wanted to see my long-lost true love," said Spud heavenly as he was in lala land.

"Because of Spud, I had to go to make sure he doesn't mess things up!" explained Trixie, looking exhausted.

"Uh...what's Spud talking about?" asked Fu to Jake.

"Well, you see-"

"GAAAAHHH!" **CRASH! **The sound of glass shattering and screams filled the air and startled the four hiding in the bushes.

"Oh no!" cried Jake, flying to where the sounds had come from.

Before Trixie and Spud could move out of their hiding places, Fu turned to them and ordered, "You two stay here! It'll be too dangerous!"

"But I wanna see my beautiful ice queen!" whined Spud.

"Now you're calling her your queen?" asked Trixie, surprised and a bit mad.

"Just stay here! If you don't, well, let's just say I know where you live!" warned Fu, half-threatning them before running after Jake.

When both of them arrived at the scene, but were hiding behind some trees, they saw lots of shattered ice and weapons on the ground. Jake already knew it was the poor unfortunate souls of the huntsclan members who were killed by the ice dragon.

"Kid, look!" hissed Fu, tapping Jake on the shoulder. Both turned to see the ice dragon freeing some Brownies, (elfs, not the food brownie,) and a beautiful unicorn from some of the traps that must have been planted by the huntsclan members.

The ice dragon kneeled in front of the Brownies and said softly, "There, you're free now. You know how to get back home, right? Or do you want me to help escort you back in case more huntclan members capture you again?"

"Oi! Don't underestimate us!" shouted one Brownie angrily. "We know full well how to get back home, thank you very much!"

"This is the only one-time thanks you'll get from us!" one Brownie called. "So...thanks. You did great rescuing us, but don't expect another thank-you from us!"

"Yeah!" agreed the rest of the Brownies.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, anyways," said the ice dragon before standing up and turning to face the unicorn she just rescued. She petted the unicorn on the head before she heard a low rumbling sound that caused everyone to turn the other direction. Since it was the full moon, a herd of unicorns were entering a portal, and it was also a huge chance the for rescued unicorn to reunite with her friends.

The ice dragon stepped aside to let the unicorn through and watched as the unicorn trotted towards her herd and through the magical portal that leads to wherever her homeland is. While that was happening, the Brownies had already walked away.

Jake was surprised to see this side of the ice dragon. Every second, he feared the ice dragon might do something bad to the magical creatures, but she is very kind to the Brownies and unicorn she just rescued, making Jake believe she wasn't all bad. Except for the part where she keeps killing Huntclan members.

"Hey, there!" called Jake as he and Fu stepped out from behind the trees. Instantly, the ice dragon got on her four legs as if she was a lion about to attack its prey. She growled out of anger, and her eyes showed cold anger, giving something like a warning to stay back.

"Whoa! Hey, we're not going to hurt you!" said Fu as he and Jake both put their hands up in the air out of surprise. They didn't expect the ice dragon to be so feisty!

"Yeah, we just need to ask a few questions," said Jake. "First, who are you?"

"...You can call me whatever you like, but I am the American Dragon," replied the ice dragon, still on her guard. "And you two?"

"I'm the American Dragon, too! And just remember, I'm the first, and don't forget it!"

"Hey, my name's Fu. I'm his animal guardian."

"Hmm...mentioned something about another American Dragon here...so it must be him," mumbled the ice dragon. "Alright, American Dragon. No, you don't need to tell me your real name. I suggest that we keep our identites to ourselves. What other questions do you have?"

"Okay, why do you keep killing Huntclan members?" asked Jake. "I mean, sure they're bad, but they didn't deserve to die!"

"Agreed," said the ice dragon. "However, I didn't kill them because they deserved to die. I simply killed them, because of my duty."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Dragons all over have a duty, and that's to protect magical creatures. However, there's one clan that captures and slays those magical creatures, and they're the Huntclan. If I get rid of at least the ones in New York, especially the leader, the magical creatures will be safe. Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't," said Jake. "I don't think I can understand your way of settling things like this."

The ice dragon said, "You don't have to understand. If you don't want to kill Huntsclan members like I do, that's up to you. However, I'll tell you two things. First, I never, ever, kill magical creatures, unless they're really evil creatures that must be eliminated. And second, if you do let the Huntsclan members go every time, they'll just rejoin and form a new plan."

"Even so, I won't let you kill any Huntclan members, so I'll stop you at any chance I get," declared Jake. "I don't mean, kill you, but preventing you from killing anymore."

"You can try, but I highly doubt you'll be able to suceed. After all, you and I have both different opinions."

"Yeah, but I still think you're a pretty good person," said Jake.

"What do you mean?" asked the ice dragon, suspiciously.

"I mean, you may be cruel to the Huntclan, but you're really nice to those creatures you rescued."

"...You have a bad habit of eavesdropping. Including you, dog," said the ice dragon, coldly.

"Hey!"

"Anyways," started Jake. "Just remember that I'm the FIRST American Dragon!"

"You can keep the title for all I care," spoke the ice dragon. "If that's the case, I guess I'll be the second American Dragon."

"Sounds good to me! By the way, mind if I call you 'hot shot?' Since you wouldn't give me your name, of course."

"I told you that you can call me anything you want," reminded the ice dragon. "If that's all, I'm leaving." The ice dragon spreaded her wings, and began to fly when Jake called something unexpected.

"Hey, hot shot! I forgot to tell you, but you look pretty cute!"

Jake must have seen a tinge of red in the ice dragon's cheeks, because she called back, "I also don't like the flirty types!" With that said, she left in the blink of an eye.

"Jake! Jake!" called Spud as he and Trixie arrived in the area. "I saw my true lost-love again!"

"What he means is, he accidentally bumped his head on a tree, which knocked him out," explained Trixie.

"Yeah, but I saw the beautiful ice queen," said Spud, heavenly. "And she was flying in the sky again! Ahhh...I do wonder when she'll be here."

"Uh...Spud? She was here. Just a moment ago," said Jake.

"What?! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Okay, I'm done, and I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, and please give me some good ideas for the story!**


	3. Identity

**Hey guys! I have a bit of time to do this chapter, so yeah. Anyways, here's the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long, only the OCs. **

* * *

"Maybe I should just call it quits for today," muttered Jake, flying through the city to see if there were any magical creatures needed for help. It's been a few weeks ever since he talked to the ice dragon, and he's been trying info about her, but no success. "Besides, I've got school tommorow! Can't get late again-"

**BOOM! **With his dragon ears, Jake heard a loud crash nearby and screeched to a halt. "Whoa! What was that?!" Using his dragon ears, he began tracking down the noises of crashing, sounds of laser shooting, and a few screams. When he arrived where the noises were, he saw a couple of Tooth Minions surrounding the familiar Ice Dragon. There was also several chunks of ice all around the ground, so Jake assumed she used her ice powers. Also, the one commanding the Tooth Minions was none other than Dr. Diente, the same guy who tried to use Haley's dragon tooth and even betrayed the Tooth Fairy, who, by the way, is tied to a tree.

"It's no use! Even if you freeze my minions and destroy them, I'll just keep creating more, and more of them!" taunted Dr. Diente, waving the Tooth Fairy's wand in the air. "And then, I'll force all of your teeth out, and I will become the supreme ruler in the magical world!" Jake had no idea how Dr. Diente managed to stay alive after their last battle, but he did know that he possibly kidnapped the Tooth Fairy again.

"This is your final warning! Surrender now and I promise I won't harm you too much!" ordered the ice dragon after freezing a few more minions.

"You're one to talk! I will become ruler of not only the human world, but the magical world as well!" boasted Dr. Diente.

"I've heard all of that before! This is one of the reaons why I hate people like you!" Flying upwards to the sky, the ice dragon fished out a red potion from her pouch, and rained it down on the Tooth Minions. To everyone's surprise, the Tooth Minions started melting to the ground, and didn't even left a trace of a single tooth left.

"No!" cried Dr. Diente, waving the Tooth Fairy's wand over and over to resummon more Tooth Minions. "How did you-guh!"

After the ice dragon defeated the Tooth Minions using some sort of potion, she swooped down and grabbed the former tooth dentist by the neck, lifting him up to the air. "The moment you tried to get rid of the tooth fairy when I arrived, my victory was already assured," told the ice dragon, getting out a clockwatch and pressing a red button. A dark portal appeared, and Jake realized that it was a Jail Portal and that clockwatch was the trigger to send evil creatures to jail.

Just then, a security guard fairy popped out of the portal and asked, "Which one is it this time?"

"Just him," said the ice dragon, yanking the Tooth Fairy's wand out of Dr. Diente's hand before tossing him into the Jail Portal. The security guard fairy followed after before closing up the Jail Portal. The ice dragon walked towards the tied-up Tooth Fairy before slashing away her ropes and handing her wand back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine! Thank you so much!" thanked the Tooth Fairy, taking back the wand. "Don't worry about me, you can go back home. I'll be fine!"

The ice dragon nodded in agreement before turning around. Just then, she saw Jake upside down, hanging from a tree branch and looking straight at her. "Hey, hot shot! Nice work out there! Was 'afraid I had to go help you and-"

Quickly, the ice dragon swung her tail at Jake, who fell to the ground on his head, and then got on her four legs, hissing at Jake as she protected the startled Tooth Fairy. "Wait! Don't worry about him!" assured the Tooth Fairy. "He helped me before!"

The ice dragon seemed to calm down as well, because she recognized this dragon. "Oh, it's just you. Sorry about that."

"Ouch! That hurted!" complained Jake, standing up. "Man, you sure go into fighting mode right away, huh? So, what happened here?"

"Well, I was on my way home from delivering money to a child's tooth, when suddenly, I was grabbed at from behind!" explained the Tooth Fairy. "Then, that someone turned out to be Dr. Diente, my former assistant, and he took my wand away and summoned the Tooth Minions! He was planning to get rid of me, but then...um...what's your name?"

"I...can't tell you," said the ice dragon. "You can call me anything you like."

"Alright, anyways, the ice dragon showed up and declared herself to be the second American Dragon, and was fighting off against the Tooth Minions! Then, you know the rest."

"It's time I go back home anyways," said the ice dragon, turning around.

"Wait! I still don't know your name!" protested Jake.

"...You're annoying," said the ice dragon, getting out a potion before drinking it. In a flash, she disappeared from Jake and the Tooth Fairy.

"Annoying?! She's more annoying! She just bailed out on me! And I just wanted to know her name so we can be friends!" shouted Jake, obviously mad.

"Oh, she's always like that, from what I've heard," said the Tooth Fairy. "I heard her uncle owns a tea store,though."

"Wait, a tea shop?" wondered Jake, surprised. She was like him, only his grandpa owned a different store while her uncle owned a tea store!

* * *

_The next day, after school... _

"I'm telling you guys, I found out a little bit about that ice dragon," said Jake to his friends, Trixie and Spud. "It seems her uncle owns a tea store, but that's all I have about her."

"Jakie, why do you want to meet the real ice dragon anyways?" asked Trixie.

"Because I want to at least be friends with her, and try to convince her to stop killing the Huntsclan!"

"Oh, and if you know the ice dragon's phone number, could you give it to me?" asked Spud, in lala land again. Just then, Nowell walked past them, looking a bit tired.

"Hey Nowell, want to hang out with us?" asked Trixie.

Nowell shook her head. "Sorry, no. I have to help out my uncle in his tea store. Maybe next time."

As Nowell was leaving, something popped into Jake's head. "Wait...a tea store...that's it!"

"What? What is it?" asked Spud.

"Guys," whispered Jake. "I think Nowell's the ice dragon!"

"What? I mean, it's a possibility, but are you sure?" asked Trixie. "You could be wrong, you know."

"Still, she's the only likely suspect," said Jake. "Hey, Nowell! Wait!" Once Jake and his friends caught up to Nowell, he asked, "Um... can we hang out at your uncle's tea store? Even for a little bit?"

Nowell nodded. "Follow me." Jake turned to his friends in success before they followed Nowell. Soon, they arrived in a store called, **"Soul Tea," **which looked like a Chinese tea store, and in the inside, there was all sorts of herbs, plants, and other things to make tea.

In the counter, there was a man with black hair wearing an apron, and his eyes were closed for some reason. "Nowell? Is that you?"

"Yes, uncle. I bought some friends," said Nowell.

"Hey, yo! What's up! I'm Jake!" introduced Jake. "And this is Trixie and Spud!"

"Hey, I'm Spud!" said Spud, as if it wasn't obvious. "Wait, why are your eyes closed?"

"Spud! That's a rude question to say!" scolded Trixies jabbing Spud by the elbow.

"No, no. It's alright," assured Nowell's uncle. "My eyes are naturally closed, but I'm not exactly blind. It's good to see you have friends, Nowell."

"Yeah," said Nowell before turning to her friends. "You three can look around. The tea store doesn't have much customers anyways."

"Hey!" pouted Nowell's uncle. "It's true though. However, you can buy anything in this store, for a price, of course."

"Sure, thanks Mr. A," thanked Spud before grabbing a jar of some purple stuff. "Whoa! Check it out! This purple stuff looks so cool!"

"That's lavender. If you want, I can sell it for you," offered Nowell's uncle. "If you mix lavender with tea, it will be effective against sleepiness."

"I'll take it!" After Spud paid for the lavender jar, Jake and Trixie grabbed him and all three of them walked to the corner of another shelf, far away from Nowell and her uncle, who were talking.

"Guys, we need a plan to figure out if Nowell's the ice dragon or not," whispered Jake. "Got any ideas?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Spud, raising his hand. "We'll buy some tea that can make someone sleep, which can be for Nowell, and when you go out in dragon mode, if you don't see my beautiful ice queen, then it'll be Nowell! Wait, then that'll mean I fell in love with a kid! NOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, is something wrong?" asked Nowell, looking worried as she ran to where Jake and the others were.

"No, its nothing, girl! You can go back to talking with your uncle, or whatever it is you're doing," assured Trixie, dragging Nowell back to where her uncle is standing.

Once Trixie returned, Jake said, "Okay, any other ideas?"

Trixie snapped her fingers. "I got it! Okay, I'll just ask politely if Nowell wants to stay for dinner, and if Nowell doesn't agree for some obvious reason, then Spud and I will spy on her for the rest of the night while you go out tonight! If me and Spud can't find Nowell in her house, and you do find the ice dragon, that should be proof enough!"

"Trixie, you're a genius!" exclaimed Jake. "Let's go ask now!"

"Okay! Hey, Nowell!" called Trixie, as she and her friends walked to the counter. "I was wondering, if you would like to stay for dinner!"

"Please wait a few minutes," said Nowell, turning to her uncle. She and her uncle went to another room and shut the door, faint voices being heard.

_"Ear of the dragon," _whispered Jake, his left ear turning into a dragon ear. Very clearly, he could hear what Nowell and her uncle are saying.

"...Are you sure?" asked Nowell's voice.

"It's alright. I think you deserve a break from all that hard work," replied Nowell's uncle. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'll go."

Before Nowell and her uncle opened the door, Jake quickly transformed his ear back to normal. "Nowell is free to go," announced Nowell's uncle.

"Say what?!" the three friends exclaimed. They never expected this to happen! Were they wrong? Was Nowell really not a dragon after all?

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Nowell, tilting her head in a confused manner.

"Oh, it's nothing, girl! Come on, let's go!" assured Trixie, her arm wrapping around Nowell's shoulders.

"See you, Nowell's uncle!" called Spud as he and his friends left the store. "Man, I cannot wait until I mix up the lavender with my homemade smoothie! I call my homemade smoothie, 'Spud's Smoothie!' Only, with this lavender, I'll call it, 'Spud's Lavender Smoothie!'"

"No way, Spud! That's only used for tea only! Right, Nowell?" said Trixie. Nowell nodded. "You see? I think we should try it at my home!"

"Um...guys? I have to get back to my grandpa's shop," said Jake, looking at his watch. He hopped onto his skateboard, buckled his helmet, and said, "Catch ya later!"

After he left, Spud asked, "So Nowell, do you know any skateboarding moves?"

Nowell nodded. "I do know how to rollar blade, though. But I rarely do that."

Meanwhile, Jake was riding back to his grandpa's shop as fast as he can, thinking, _'Aw man! I sure hope Gramps doesn't yell at me too much!'_

* * *

_Later... _

"AH-YAH! JAKE!" screamed Grandpa before yelling curse words in Chinese. Poor Jake was too busy trying to cover his ears from the loud noises his grandpa was making.

"Alright! Jeez! I said I was sorry!" said Jake as soon as Grandpa stopped yelling.

"I don't care! Just what excuse do you have that made you late this time?!"

"I think I found the ice dragon's true identity!"

"Well, I-wait, what?"

"Seriously, kid?" asked Fu, also surprised. "Well, who is it?"

"I think it's that new kid who transferred here a few weeks ago," explained Jake. "Her name's Nowell, and her uncle owns a shop, like you Grandpa!"

"Hmm...even so, we do not have any proof that this Nowell is a dragon," reminded Grandpa.

"See, that's why me, Trix, and Spud formed a plan. First, Trixie and Spud would invite Nowell to dinner, which she would agree. Then, while I go out tonight, if I see the ice dragon, and if Trixie and Spud call me and say Nowell's not at Trixie's house, we'll know she's the ice dragon! However, if she is at Trixie's house, and I don't find her, it'll be the same thing! It'll be foolproof!"

"Very well, I shall assist you in this plan," agreed Grandpa.

"Yeah, two heads are better than one!" joked Fu. "Ha! Get it?"

"We shall begin at sundown," said Grandpa. "Besides, I wish to meet this ice dragon myself."

"Alright! Hot shot's not gonna know what hit her!" cheered Jake.

* * *

_That night, at Trixie's house... _

"Trixie! Is dinner ready?!" yelled Trixie's grandma from her room.

"Almost!" called back Trixie, who was in the living room with Spud and Nowell. Just then, her phone rang, and she saw Jake's name on it before opening it up. "Y'ello?"

"Trix! Okay, me, Grandpa, and Fu are patrolling over the city, but there's no sign of the ice dragon, at least not yet," explained Jake in dragon form. "How's Nowell? Is she with you?"

Trixie turned to Nowell, who was talking with Spud. "Yeah, she's with me."

"Okay, has she ever left the room? Like go to the bathroom?"

"Well, when we came into the house, she said she had to go to the bathroom. She was only there for one minute before coming out, so I don't think that counts as suspicious."

"Alright, well keep her there and don't take your eye off her," said Jake before hanging up. He soared through the city, in search for the ice dragon, but with no luck. He called Fu and asked, "Fu! Any luck?"

"Sorry kid, but me and Gramps haven't found anything! I tried calling some of my friends to help, but they haven't spotted a dragon other than you," said Fu. "Anyways, we'll give you a call if we spot her."

After Fu hanged up, Jake went on for an hour of flying through the skies, but didn't even find one magical creature. He flew down near an abandoned warehouse near a dumpster to give his wings a break when he heard noises. Curious, Jake decided to take a look quietly.

"Hi-yah!" Jake flinched of the familiar grunts of the Huntsgirl, one of his enemies, as he peeked inside from his hiding place. He gasped when he saw the ice dragon fighting against the Huntsgirl and the Huntsman all by herself. Behind the ice dragon were a few innocent dwarf children, looking scared and hiding behind some crates.

The ice dragon grabbed a hold of the Huntsman's staff and both were in a struggle. Then, the ice dragon opened her jaw and freezed the Huntsman's hands wielding the staff, then she freezed the staff'sjewel at the top before freezing her opponent's legs.

"I won't let you!" cried the Huntsgirl, charging towards the ice dragon. Soon, both were locked in hand-to-hand combat together, punching, kicking, and throwing things at each other.

Jake quickly opened his cell phone and called Fu. "Fu!" he whispered. "I found our target! She's in an abandoned warehouse near a dumpster, fighting the Huntsclan!"

"What? Alright, we'll be there, kid!" promised Fu before Jake hung up.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"This is some good cooking, Mrs. Carter," commented Noelle as she ate dinner. Everyone was present, except for Trixie's father, who was at the military. Spud and Trixie had kept a close eye on Noelle, and she didn't go anywhere.

"Yeah, mama's cooking is the best!" agreed Trixie. "And Spud, what are you drinking?"

Spud, who was drinking some sort of green liquid, replied, "It's Lavender Green Liquid! Your mom let me make something in the kitchen!"

"You let Spud cook?" exclaimed Trixie to her mother.

"Don't worry. I watched him, and he didn't make a mess, most of the time."

_'Well, I sure wonder if Jake's okay,' _thought Trixie, worried.

* * *

_'Okay, things are not looking okay,' _thought Jake. _'Hot shot's good! But, I think she's holding back because of those dwarfs! How do I get them out of there?' _

Just then, the ice dragon backed away from the Huntsgirl and the unfrozen Huntsman, the three opponents panting for breath. Still, they were still able to fight one another.

"Give up, Huntsmaster!" shouted the ice dragon. "Many dragons gave their lives battling you Huntsclan! With me, the second American Dragon, that comes to an end!"

"Another American Dragon?" scowled the Huntsman. "Why do you dragons have to keep getting in our way?"

"As if you didn't know! I can't let you continue hurting the rest of the innocent magical creatures!"

"Magical creatures add nothing to the world!" yelled the Huntsman. "They have no right to exist! If you want to throw away your life protecting those worthless scums, so be it! I'll destroy you, just like I slayed my first dragon!"

"Same thing here! I'm bringing the both of you down, though it'll cost me my life!" declared the ice dragon, ready to charge forward.

"Huntsgirl, get her!"

"Undertood!" The Huntsgirl kicked off the ground and somersaulted in the air before aiming at the ice dragon with a heavy kick. Of course, the ice dragon rolled out of the way, and backflipped when the Huntsman started shooting lasers at her.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Jake, tackling the Huntsman and causing him to crash at a wall.

"You-!" gasped the ice dragon, surprised to see the first American Dragon arrive.

"Huntsmaster!" cried the Huntsgirl concerned as she glanced behind her shoulder. The moment the Huntsgirl turned her head, the ice dragon grabbed her arm and threw her down to the ground, pinning her down.

Before the ice dragon could unleash her ice breath, Jake spurted out a big fireball heading towards the ice dragon's direction, which caused the ice dragon to let go of the Huntsgirl and back away.

"What are you doing, American Dragon?!" shouted the ice dragon, not looking away from the Huntsgirl who was glaring back at her.

"I told you before, I won't let you kill the huntsclan as long as I'm here!" shouted Jake. Suddenly, a blast sent Jake colliding with some boxes. Jake pushed away the boxes, and saw that it was the Huntsmaster who done this to him.

"Two dragons in one night...This will be interesting," muttered the Huntsman before firing more lasers from his staff. Jake easily flew over them and started his counterattack by firing fireballs from his mouth. The Huntsmaster stopped firing and twirled his staff in a circular motion, deflecting all the fireballs.

Meanwhile, the Huntsgirl and the ice dragon locked hands together, putting force against each other. Then, the ice dragon whip lashed her tail, making the Huntsgirl leap up and kick the ice dragon in the stomach. The ice dragon grimaced in pain, but refused to be dominated as she gathered energy from her mouth. The Huntsgirl quickly swung upwards over the ice dragon and kicked her in the neck, forcing the dragon to let go. However, the ice dragon striked at the Huntsgirl with her tail, making the Huntsgirl slid backwards.

"Jake!' cried Grandpa in dragon form as he and Fu rushed in. Grandpa lashed out at the Huntsman and wrapped around him, the two opponents in a fierce struggle. The Huntsman started shooting at Grandpa, but his aim was low and kept firing at the walls as Grandpa was doing everything he can to keep th Huntsman stable.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" asked Fu, running to Jake's side. Jake turned to where the Huntsgirl and the ice dragon were, and gasped when he saw the ice dragon standing over the Huntsgirl, claw raising up to finish her.

"No!" yelled Jake. As fast as he could, he flew to where the ice dragon was and pushed her away. That gave the Huntsgirl a chance to stand up and kick Jake out of her way before running to where the Huntsman was.

When the ice dragon quickly recovered from her assault, she tried to go after the Huntsgirl, but Jake, who was on the ground, grabbed ahold of the ice dragon's leg, preventing her from flying any further. "Stop getting in my way!" shouted the ice dragon, trying to yank off Jake's claw.

"No! You stop killing the Huntsclan!" argued back Jake. In that brief moment, was a complete letdown of the ice dragon's guard.

"Huntsgirl! Finish off the dwarfs!" ordered the Huntsman, throwing his staff at the Huntsgirl. The Huntsgirl caught the staff before she turned to where the dwarfs were hiding and started charging up the staff.

"No!" cried Jake, letting go of the ice dragon before mustering all the strength he had to stand up. Grandpa was also trying to get there in time, but the Huntsman pulled him close, not willing to let go.

Suddenly, the ice dragon flung herself in front of the dwarf children just in time for the laser blast to fire. The ice dragon got hit in the right side and fell down immediantly, clutching onto her gashing wound as her body shook in pain.

"R-run, now," ordered the ice dragon weakly to the dwarf children. Not needing to be told twice, the dwarf children ran out of the warehouse doors.

"Get them, now!" shouted the Huntsman. The Huntsgirl aimed her staff towards the fleeing children, but stopped when she saw the staff completely frozen by none other than the weak and crippled ice dragon, who still had strength enough to stand.

Then, Jake flew towards the Huntsgirl and flung her towards a wall using his tail. The frozen staff the Huntsgirl was wielding shattered to pieces, and the Huntsman started lifted Grandpa off of him.

"Huntsgirl! We're retreating, now!" ordered the Huntsman.

"Yes, master!" The Huntsgirl pressed a button on her watch the second the Huntsman was next to her, and both of them teleported away.

Letting out a groan, the ice dragon fell to the ground, barely conscious, but still breathing. "Hey! Are you alright?!" asked Jake, kneeling down to her and shaking her.

The ice dragon pushed him away using one claw, and then standing up, leaving a small puddle of blood. She turned around and started walking. "Wait! You are still injured!" cried Grandpa. "You-"

"Whoever you two are, just stay away from me!" ordered the ice dragon firmly before she got out a potion from her pouch.

"No, wait!"Before Jake could stop the ice dragon, she already drank the potion before teleporting out of there as well. "Aw man!"

"Well, at least you got close, kid," encouraged Fu. "If she's that injured, then that Nowell girl could be injured as well."

"You're probably right,' said Jake sadly. "Oh! I have to call Trixie!" Dialing her number, Jake held the cell phone to his ear. "Trixie! Are you there? Where's Nowell?!"

"Don't worry! She's fine!" said Trixie, sounding happy. "She's with me right now! Do you want to talk to her?"

"Um...sure."

After a few seconds, he heard Nowelle speaking, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Nowell! How's it going?"

"It's fine. I was just about to go home after thanking Trixie for a wonderful dinner. Well, it's getting late, so goodnight."

"O-oh, goodnight." After Jake hanged up, he had only one thought left in his mind. If Nowell came to school, injured tommorow, she would still be a suspect. After all, Jake can't completely trust Nowell just yet.

* * *

_The next day... _

"She's injured?" wondered Trixie after Jake explained what happened. Trixie, Jake, and Spud were walking to the school the next morning, almost at their school.

"Yeah, and she refused to let us help her. And she got away again," sighed Jake. "We have to find out if Nowell's here today. If she's not, we'll have to reorganize our plan."

"Trixie?" called Nowell from behind. Everyone turned and saw Nowell perfectly fine, no injuries, just clean perfect.

"B-but you were-and that-I mean," stammered Jake, confused and shocked.

Nowell looked puzzled, but ignored whatever Jake said. "Anyways, I wanted to thank you again, Trixie. For that delicious dinner."

"No need, so don't worry!" assured Trixie, arriving at the school. "Anyways, we'll see you later, okay?" Nowell nodded before entering the school halls.

Trixie sighed. "Looks like we were wrong. Nowell can't be the ice dragon. I mean, after all, she can't be in two places at once, and there's no way that injury could have healed overnight."

"Yup, definitely," agreed Jake. "I guess we're back to square one. Anyways, let's head to class." With that said, the three friends entered their first period of the day.

* * *

**Ha! You actually thought that because I announced Nowell earlier, she would be the ice dragon? Don't underestimate me! Well, I can't really blame you for that! Anyways, in a few chapters, the ice dragon's identity will be revealed! Until then, read and review, and please give me some good ideas!**


	4. Trust in Handcuffs

**Here's this week's chapter! I've really got nothing else to say, except enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long! **

* * *

It was a peaceful day just like every other day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue without a single cloud, flowers were blooming,birds chirping a song, the breeze flowing through the wind, and everything was normal. Except for one thing.

"AAAAH!" yelled Jake crashing towards some trees. He shook his head a few times before getting up and flying up to the skies. His opponent, the ice dragon, was firing shards of ice towards him, making him defend with a couple of fireballs which melted the ice.

The ice dragon flew towards Jake while charging up something in her mouth. Jake exhaled fire breath from his mouth, but the ice dragon easily dodged that and shot out a blue laser out of her mouth, forcing Jake to fly higher. The laser collided with some trees from below, freezing them completely.

"Don't you have better things to do than kill Huntsclan members?" shouted Jake, once he locked claws with the ice dragon.

"This IS what I do!" yelled the ice dragon before throwing her head back. She then headbutted Jake on the head so hard, he let go of her and stammered back a little. Jake fired a huge fireball the size of a huge wheel from his jaws, but the ice dragon defended using a ice sphere the same size.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you! I just want you to stop killing Huntsclan members!" Jake tried to reason as the ice dragon was chasing after him.

"What makes you think I can?" questioned the ice dragon before releasing snowballs from her mouth. Jake dodged most of them, but some pelted his face and sent him crashing towards a rooftop, where luckily, no one was there. "It's your fault they got away!"

You see, this fight all started a few minutes ago. Jake was heading to school when Fu called him, saying there was some trouble. Jake raced to an alleyway and saw a few Huntsclan members about to capture some fairies. Just then, the ice dragon arrived and fought off some Huntsclan members. Just when the ice dragon was about to finish off the Huntsclan members, Jake intervened and stopped her, giving the Huntsclan members time to escape. That made the ice dragon angry enough to fight Jake. How the ice dragon quickly recovered from her injury last time, Jake had no clue.

Jake started charging up a powerful fire blast, and when the ice dragon realized, she began charging a large ice attack as well. But, just when they were about to fire their own attacks-

**RING! **Nearby, Millard Fillmore Middle School rang the morning bell, signaling all students to hurry up and go to their classes. The ice dragon and Jake looked down at the school before turning to each other. "Don't get in my way again, creep!" warned the ice dragon.

"Fat chance, punk!" retorted Jake. Immediantly, both turned around and fled from their battle. Jake hid in some bushes near the school and whispered, "Dragon down!" He transformed from dragon form to his regular human form before racing to his school.

Inside, when he was about to turn from a corner to his Home Ec. class, he collided into someone, and both of them crashed to the ground. "Watch it punk/creep!" both of them shouted in unison. Jake realized the person he crashed into was Nowell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jake," apologized Nowell, standing up and offering her hand.

"No, I was rude first, so, sorry," said Jake, taking her hand and standing up. "We should get to class."

Once class started, their Home Ec. teacher, Mrs. Park, announced, "Class, this week, we're going to do something special. Two of you will be paired up to take care of a baby for one week! It's not an actual baby, but rather a flour bag, of course. The flour bags each have a sound emitter attached, like for example, if your baby's upset, it will set out a sound. We made this so that you don't get a replacement bag. We'll select one name from this hat, and that person is your partner, and you can't change it! Okay, first up..."

About a few minutes of calling out names, Jake whispered to Trixie and Spud, "Yo, I think I know what I'm gonna pick out."

The two of them turned to where Jake was pointing to, and saw Rose talking with her friend. "We know that, Jakie," said Trixie. "But there is a chance someone else might pick her!"

"Nowell, please come forth," called Mrs. Park.

Nowell got up from her desk, fished out a piece of paper from the hat, and read it outloud. "Jake Long."

"Say what?!" shouted Jake, shocked. "B-but that's not fair!"

"Sorry, Jake. But your partner has already chosen your name, and you can't change it," said Mrs. Park calmly.

"Aw man!"

After class ended, and it was time for lunch, Jake quickly handed their assigned flour bag to Nowell before he ran over to his friends, who were also carrying a flour bag. "Ugh, I can't believe I got paired up with Nowell!" he complained. "I mean, she's not bad, but I wanted to pair up with Rose! And now she's stuck with Brad!"

"Hey, cutie pie," flirted Brad to Rose. "I was wondering if maybe, you could take care of our baby for a little while. I've got...uh...important things to do."

"Sorry, Brad," said Rose, shoving their flour bag to Brad's arms. "But I'm pretty busy too, so you'll have to take care of the baby."

"Hey, you got off lucky, Jakie!" said Trixie indigantly. "I was paired up with Spud, of all people! I mean, just look at him! He's even trying to spoon feed the baby, and it doesn't even have a mouth!"

"Hey, don't call Spud Jr. an 'it!' He's our precious son! What kind of heartless mother are you?" exclaimed Spud, feeding some sort of mush to the flour bag's 'mouth.' "There, there, Spud Jr. Daddy's right here!"

"I'm sorry you weren't paired up with Rose, Jake," apologized Nowell, a bit sad.

Jake, feeling bad, quickly said, "Hey, no worries! Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll take care of the baby for today, alright?"

"WAH! WAH!" The flour bag they were assigned started crying from the sound emitter, surprising them.

"Are you sure?" asked Nowell, handing the crying baby over to Jake.

"Absolutely! I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Ai-yah! Jake! Stop that noise!"

"I'm trying, Gramps! I'm trying!"

"WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Oh, for the love of Pete, make it stop, kid!"

For the past hour, ever since Jake arrived at his Grandpa's store, the baby flour bag started crying over and over. Jake tried everything, spoon feeding, shaking, rubbing, and singing, which ended up the worst.

"That's it! If this baby doesn't shut up in two seconds, he's going to be used as cookie dough!" threatned Fu, getting out a hammer.

"Fu, no!" cried Jake, clutching the flour bag tightly. "John is not going to be cookie dough!"

"Uh...did you just name your kid, John?"

"Well, duh! I can't keep calling him an 'it' forever! Besides, we had to name him! Nowell wouldn't agree on Jake Jr., though. Said it was a bit too cliche'."

"WAH! WAH! WAH!' cried John, the flour bag. He was so loud, that it filled the whole shop and made Jake, Gradnpa, and Fu cover their ears.

"Why is he still crying?!" questioned Fu.

"I don't know!" shouted Jake through the noise as he was cuddling the flour bag back and forth frantically. "You're an animal guardian, aren't you?! Don't you know about babies and how to make them stop crying?!"

"Kid, just because I'm an animal guardian doesn't mean I know everything! Did you try asking someone else?"

"That's it! I know! Hey Gramps, hold John for a sec!" After handing John over to Grandpa, Jake pulled out his cell phone and called Nowell. "Hey, Nowell? Um...I was wondering if you know how to stop a baby crying."

"Well, did you try hugging him?" asked Nowell through the phone.

"Yes!"

"Tummy troubles?"

"Yes."

"Burping?"

"Yes."

"Feeding?"

"Yes."

"What about changing his diaper?"

"..."

"I'm going to take that as a no. All you have to do is remove his diaper, and replace it with another one. If that's all, then I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now. Bye."

After Jake hanged up, he said, "He needs his diaper changed. Fu, can't you-" But Fu already left the shop. "Gramps, can't-"

"I apologize, young dragon, but this is your responsibility," told Grandpa, handing John back to Jake.

"But what about my dragon duties?"

"I will look over them tonight. Besides, that ice dragon will work tonight. I apologize, once again. Perhaps one day, when you are a father, this assignment may prove useful to you." With that said, Grandpa left the shop.

Cautiously, Jake sniffed at John's diaper and held his nose, not standing the awful smell. "Ak fan!" (Ah man!)

* * *

_Three days later... _

Jake totally owned Nowell more than once during the past three days. He couldn't handle John in the second day since they were assigned, so Nowell offered to let John stay with her. Since then, all Jake's troubles were just homework and dragon duties, and it was all due to Nowell. Nowell didn't have any trouble with the baby, and Jake probably thought it was women's intuitions.

"Man! This is sweet!" said Jake, leaning back against his chair during lunchtime. "Just one more day, and this whole assignment will be over!"

"Uh, Jakie, shouldn't you give Nowell a break? I mean, she's been doing more baby work than you," suggested Trixie, cradling Spud Jr. in her arms while Spud was spoon feeding him. "I know you have dragon duty, but even Nowell needs a break too!"

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'm going to ask Nowell if I'll take over from here."

"Hi," said Nowell, showing up at their usual table while carrying John in a bundle. "Trixie, how's it going with your assignment?"

"Horrible!" cried Spud before Trixie could say anything. "Trixie tried to rename our baby, Charlotte, and that's a girl's name! Next, she tried to put Spud Jr in girl clothes and lipstick! LIPSTICK! I mean, what boy wears lipstick anyways?"

"Well, excuse me! You tried to put little Charlotte in dirty diapers and almost put her in a bath! She'll drown! DROWN! What kinda father are you to let his own daughter DROWN?!" argued Trixie. Soon, the two were bickering like an lovely couple. (Yeah, right.)

"By the way, Nowell," started Jake. "Do you want to give John to me? You've been doing most of the baby duty, so I figure that you might need a break."

"Don't worry, Jake," assured Nowell. "I appreciate your concern, but I have everything under control. Besides, if I give John to you, you'll probably call to ask some things."

"Is that okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

* * *

_Later, that night... _

"Alright, kid! Some friends of mine told me that some trolls were attacking some elves nearby," told Fu as he was riding on Jake's back as Jake was soaring through the skies. "They should be around...now! Now!"

Jake looked down, and saw a bunch of trolls surrounding some scared looking elves before he swooped down. "Don't you think you should [ick on someone your own size?" taunted Jake once he landed.

"Get him!" ordered the leader of the trolls, holding something in his sack, possibly something he stoled from the elves. The trolls ran towards Jake and swung their clubs at him, but Jake dodged all of them by flying high into the sky. Then, he used his tail as a whip to knock some trolls around. Once again, the trolls tried to charge towards Jake again, only in all directions, but all Jake did was fly upwards, and let the trolls hit each other, knocking each other out.

"Ha! I am so glad trolls are really stupid!" said Jake. "This'll be as easy as cake!"

"Kid, it's best not to speak so soon! Here they come!" warned Fu, pointing downwards. The remaining trolls threw their clubs at the American Dragon with somewhat great accuracy, which was enough to drag Jake down and make him dizzy.

"Oww..." groaned Jake. Realizing the trolls were closing in on him, he sweeped the ground with his tail, knocking the trolls off their feet and finally defeating them. "Yeah!" cheered Jake, jumping up. "Who's the man?"

"Thank you for saving us, American Dragon," thanked one of the elves. "Now, we will take our leave."

After the eleves left, Jake grabbed the sack the leader of the trolls had and opened it to find a flour sack. "A flour sack?" wondered Jake. "Wait, doesn't this-"

Then, a blast came out of nowhere and hit Jake in the stomach, knocking him back against a tree and sending Fu flying into a bush. When Jake regained himself, he saw the Huntsman and Huntsgirl nearby, and it turns out that the Huntsman was the one who shot Jake.

"Well, well. If it isn't the American Dragon," chuckled the Huntsman. "This Dragon radar really does work. Huntsgirl, I'll let you-" Suddenly, the dragon radar started picking up a beeping sound, and another red dot besides Jake's appeared. "Hmm...another dragon, eh?"

"Master, I have an idea," suggested the Huntsgirl. She whispered something in the Huntsman's ear, and he nodded in approval. Both ran off, leaving Fu and Jake confused.

"What was that all about?" wondered Jake, getting up.

"I don't know, kid. But it could be a trap," suggested Fu.

"Whatever. I still have to get that flour bag."

"Why?"

"It seems familiar, and it almost-well, I know all flour sacks look the same, but this one almost looks like John. When Jake came over and picked up the flour sack, the flour sack started crying uncontrollably.

Just then, the ice dragon arrived from the skies, and gasped when she saw Jake with the flour sack. She crashed down on the ground, startling Jake and Fu, and ordered, "Hand over the sack, dragon! And nobody gets hurt!"

"Wait!" cried Jake. "It's not what you think!"

Not even listening, the ice dragon took a deep breath before letting out shards of ice heading towards Jake. Not wanting to let the flour sack get damaged since he was suspicious, Jake spreaded his wings and started flying to dodge the sharp shards.

"Wait! You don't understand!" called Jake, stopping while in mid-air.

"No! You don't get it!" shouted the ice dragon before charging up some sort of white shot from her mouth. Realizing that the situation could get much worse, Jake flew down gently with the ice dragon following his lead.

"Look, see? I'm putting this sack down, which is completely safe." To prove he wasn't bad, Jake placed the flour sack down, who had finally stopped crying. "I don't want to hurt you, and you don't want to hurt this, right?"

"..." The ice dragon stopped charging her attack before relaxing her shoulders and looking confused. "Why are you even doing this?"

Just then, a blast appeared out of nowhere and sent the ice dragon flying towards a tree. Jake flew towards the injured ice dragon, then turned and saw the Huntsgirl had fired with the Huntsman's staff this time. "You two! You guys set this up!" accused Jake.

"I knew it!" yelled the ice dragon to Jake, grabbing his wrist. "You tricked me! It was a trap!" Taking this chance, the Huntsgirl threw something at the two American Dragons, and both of them realized it was handcuffs that emitted a green glow.

"What is this?!" asked Jake as he and the ice dragon were trying to yank off the handcuffs.

"That is a magical handcuff that is made of unicorn horn. I have the key, and I am giving you a bit of a challenge. It's quite simple," explained the Huntsman, holding up a key. "Take the key from me and you win. If you lose, your lives are forfeit. Also, your dragon powers will not help you much."

The ice dragon breathed her ice breath onto the handcuff's chain, but it only made a small breeze. Jake tried to breath fire so that it could melt, but nothing came out. "Aw man!" complained Jake.

"I'll give you two a ten second headstart," offered the Huntsman. Immediantly, Jake ran before jumping up and spreading his wings, lucky that he was still able to fly. The ice dragon, being dragged by him, had no choice but to follow him since they were handcuffed.

"Hey, I could help!" offered Jake to the ice dragon, who was speeding up and going way faster than Jake. "We're both dragons, so first, slow down, and second, we need to find a way to get these handcuffs off!"

"First, this is your fault we're in this mess!" shouted the ice dragon. "And second, you're not my enemy, but you're not my ally! And why should I trust you?" All Jake did was point to the handcuffs obviously. "...Fine. What suggestions do you have?"

"We'll need to find a hiding spot. Then, Fu, my animal guardian, will have to find us," explained Jake. "Quick! Over there!" Soon, he and the ice dragon swooped down and hid in the forest of endless trees in time to see the Huntsman and Huntsgirl run into the forest.

"Where did they go?" wondered the Huntsman, searching around aimlessly.

"Master, they probably went that way," suggested the Huntsgirl, pointing in the opposite direction where the two American Dragons were.

After they were gone, Jake grabbed a rock and started smashing the chains of their handcuffs with it. "What are you doing?! You're only going to make more noise!" hissed the ice dragon, grabbing Jake's wrist.

"Well, we need to break out of these handcuffs somehow!" argued Jake. "Besides, I don't see you doing anything but complain!"

The ice dragon fished out something from her pouch, which happened to be a red potion. "Oh no! You're not going to ditch me again!" said Jake, grabbing the red potion out of her claws.

"It's not a teleportation potion, idiot!" retorted the ice dragon, swiping back her potion. "It's an Erumpent Potion! It's a potion that's highly explosive when it touches something! With this, it should be strong enough to destroy the handcuffs."

"Wait, wait! What if the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl hears the noise?" asked Jake, a bit worried. "And what if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." With that said, the ice dragon removed the cork and carefully poured the red liquid onto the chain. **BOOM! **A large cloud of gas filled the area and a large sound echoed throughout the forest. As Jake and the ice dragon were coughing and trying to clear the smoke away, they saw that the lock wasn't even damaged one bit.

"The noise came from over there!" cried out the Huntsgirl's voice. Jake quickly spreaded his wings and flew away with the ice dragon right behind him.

"'We'll be fine' my butt!" said Jake to the ice dragon. "How did it not work? Did you use a different potion?"

"No! I was sure! I examined it! It was the correct one!"

"There they are!" shouted the Huntsman, glancing up at the sky where the two dragons were. He postioned his staff towards them and fired green rays at them.

"Quick, switch with me!" ordered Jake. "I'll be able to stop those rays with my fireballs!"

"No way! First, if I took control, you'd be too heavy for me to go fast! And second, we can't use our dragon powers if we handcuffed like this!" argued the ice dragon, dodging a ray. "I'll think of another way, just give me a second!"

While the ice dragon was trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess, the Huntsman and Huntsgirl were chasing after them, with the Huntsman shooting lasers at them. Luckily, the two American Dragons dodged all of them, but they kept arguing which way to go which.

Finally, the ice dragon snapped her fingers in realization. "I got it!" She took out a purple potion from her pouch and presented it in her hands.

"Is it another destruction potion? Remember the last time?" reminded Jake, a bit annoyed.

"Just shut up and watch!" The ice dragon poured the contents towards the two magical hunters, which formed clouds of smoke that surrounded them and blocked their eyesight. "That's a Smoke Potion! It'll create smoke that can't be blown away by wind, but it'll only last for an half hour!"

"Where do you keep getting those potions?" asked Jake, impressed.

"That's not important! We need to find a place to hide!"

"Over there!" Flying down, both the dragons landed in a small cavern that was enough to hide them. "Alright, I just need to call Fu, my animal guardian, and he should help us out. Wait, don't you have an animal guardian?"

The ice dragon picked up a rock before trying to smash the padlock open. "He's occupied today."

"What could be so important that he can't even assist the one dragon he's supposed to protect?" wondered Jake. "Huh? Oh, hey Fu. Yeah, you see..."

About a few minutes later, following Jake's directions, Fu found Jake and the ice dragon in the cavern, trying to break the padlock open. "Okay, I'm right here, and I've got some good news and bad news. What do you want first?'

"Just tell us how to get this handcuff open," said the ice dragon, throwing away the rock she was using to try and break the lock. "In case you haven't noticed, we, or at least I, am in a hurry."

"Alright, sheesh. Anyways, I know how to break the handcuffs open. You have to use a special key. But the bad news is, the Huntsman already has it in his possession."

"Oh no!" cried the ice dragon suddenly. "I completely forgot about the flour sack!"

"What? You're handcuffed and all you're worried about is some flour?" asked Fu, annoyed.

"No, that sack has a secret rare item inside! If the Huntsclan gets it, the magical creatures will be done for!"

"What sort of secret item?" asked Fu suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter! Anyways, isn't there another way to break these handcuffs?"

"Sorry, but none."

"Look, I'll kinda like you, but not really, and you don't like me," told Jake to the ice dragon. "But if we don't work together, you'll never get that rare item back, and we'll be handcuffed like this forever! So, we have no other choice, but to team up!"

"I still don't trust you," said the ice dragon as Jake offered his hand to her.

"You don't have to trust me, just fight with me, for once!"

"..." Nodding her head, the ice dragon took his hand and shook it, forming a temporarily alliance.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we need a plan," announced Fu. "How are we going to fight those two? We need the key in order to get the both of you unlocked."

"I think I have a plan," said Jake. "Okay, so..."

Later, when the smokescreen finally cleared away, the Huntsman and Huntsgirl were still on their search to find the two American Dragons. "Master, perhaps they have escaped," suggested the Huntsgirl.

"Nonsense," said the Huntsman. "They cannot get far with those handcuffs on."

Meanwhile, the ice dragon and Jake were running around, trying to find the flour bag that belonged to the ice dragon. "Keep searching!" ordered the ice dragon, frantically looking around and making Jake a bit dizzy.

"Hey, hey! Slow down!" assured Jake, trying to calm the panicking ice dragon down. "It can't be heard to-"

"WAH! WAH!" The sounds of a baby's wailings reached the ears of the two dragons, and it wasn't very far. Both dragons ran to where the sounds were coming from and found the flour bag lying on the ground, cryng through the sound emitter.

"Yes!" cheered the ice dragon, running towards the flour sack to retrieve it, dragging Jake along. **ZAP! **"NO!" Out of the blue, a laser shot the crying flour sack, splitting it in half, and making the cries die out. Out of the bushes and trees came out the Huntsman and Huntsgirl.

"Due to those cries, we found you sooner than expected!" said the Huntsman, aiming his staff at the two dragons. "Prepared to be slayed!"

"Go high!" ordered Jake to the ice dragon. The two dragons flew upwards on time to avoid a laser to their heads. The ice dragon was taking the lead since she was the fastest of the two, dodging all of the lasers swiftly.

"Down low!" shouted the ice dragon to Jake, who nodded. Jake flew in first and together, he and the ice dragon were flying towards the Huntsman, who kept trying to shoot lasers at them, only to miss. Then, the ice dragon drank half of some kind of blue potion before handing the other half to Jake. As soon as they dranked it, a blue sphere-like object surrounded them, deflecting all of the lasers.

"Master, allow me!" cried the Huntsgirl. The Huntsman have her his staff before she started firing countless times, only for her far-range attacks to be deflected by the sphere-like shield. Jake and the ice dragon slammed through the two magical hunters, knocking them off their feet.

"Hey, I think we're great with this teamwork plan!" said Jake, impressed at the results. "By the way, how long does that new defensive potion you mention last?" His question was answered when the sphere-like shield popped, leaving them utterly defenceless.

"That answer your question?" questioned the ice dragon, looking annoyed.

"Master, are you alright?" asked the Huntsgirl to the Huntsman, who was getting up and shaking his head to clear his head.

"Enough! I shall finish them off!" yelled the Huntsman, snatching the staff from the Huntsgirl before once again targeting the two dragons. The two dragons tried to fly in the opposite direction, but due to their handcuffs, they couldn't move without making a decision, and fast.

"Kid!" called out a familiar voice. The two dragons glanced down to see Fu with a key. "I got the key! I'll throw it to you right now!"

"What?!" The Huntsman looked down at his pouch where he placed the key, and realized it was gone. "Huntsgirl! Get that dog!"

"On it!" Seeing the Huntsgirl ran towards him, Fu threw the key towards Jake before he was kicked towards a tree and knocked out. Jake caught the key and placed it in the keyhole, twisting it until the handcuffs were released from both his and the ice dragon's wrists.

"Whoo hoo! The AM Dragons are back!" cheered Jake. "Now for some payback time! Okay, hot shot, you go-Hot shot?" He turned to see that the freed ice dragon wasn't with him, but fighting against the Huntsman. "Oh. I guess I'll have to fight the Huntsgirl down. Well, sounds good to me!"

The ice dragon's talons were on top of the Huntsman's staff, trying to pry it away from him. "It's no use, dragon!" shouted the Huntsman. "You may have been freed, but-"

"I'm sick and tired of your voice!" grunted the ice dragon lashing out at the Huntsman with her claws while her talons were still intacted to his staff. "Die now, so that the magical creatures can finally be rid of your presence!'

"Fool! Even if you do kill me here, there will be other Huntsmasters who will take my place!" The Huntsman jerked the staff away from the ice dragon, making her back away for cover.

"If that happens, I'll just finish them off until the Huntsclan are no more!" swore the ice dragon. She took a deep breath and blew with all her might, causing mighty cold wind so strong, the Huntsman had to clung onto a tree just so he couldn't be blown away.

Meanwhile, Jake managed to evade some of the Huntsgirl's attacks, but his opponent was much more agile and nimble, and she managed to down Jake with several strikes to the shoulders, which would most likely cause a bruise later. Jake backed away for some distance while clutching onto his injured shoulder as the Huntsgirl ran towards him, intending to get him while he was down. Jake forced himself to get back up and ignore the pain of his fractured shoulder before shooting a fireball from his mouth.

"That all you got, dragon?" challenged the Huntsgirl, rolling on the ground to avoid the fiery blast. Jake ran at her and hurled a fireball at her, forcing the Huntsgirl to leap up and backflip a few times. Despite the fact that his shoulder was killing him, Jake continued his offensive by spitting out fireballs towards the young huntress, as she dodged every one of them like the wind.

Once the Huntsman had reached striking range, there was a intense exchange between him and the ice dragon, with lasers and ice shards flying all over the place. The ice dragon jumped back as the Huntsman rushed at her, attacking with a downward swing of his staff before attempting a thrust. The ice dragon dodged before following up with a kick that knocked back the Huntsman. Rising back to his feet, the Huntsman charged towards the ice dragon, dodging and weaving through all of her ice shard attacks. Once within striking range, he attempted to strike down his staff hard on his opponent, but the ice dragon spun out of the way and elbowed him in the face, forcing him to fall on his knees. He managed to force himself back up, but the ice dragon kicked him so hard, he was sent flying towards a tree.

"Huntsmaster!" cried the Huntsgirl, turning to where the Huntsman landed. She somersaulted to his side in just a few seconds, and during that, Jake arrived at the ice dragon's side just in case the two opponent decided to retaliate again.

"Huntsgirl! We're retreating!" said the Huntsman, clutching his injured side. He tapped his staff on the ground once, and he and the Huntsgirl teleported out of there.

The ice dragon walked over to where the destroyed flour sack was and picked it up, sighing. Jake walked towards her and said, "Um...yeah, sorry your flour sack got destroyed, though I still don't how important that is to you."

"That's fine. It's not your fault," said the ice dragon. "Maybe I've been a little harsh on you. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't trust people very easily."

'That's alright. Completely understandable!" assured Jake. "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"...You're only saying that because I'm a girl, right?"

"Er...well...you're kinda right-"

"Ugh! Sick pervert," mumbled the ice dragon, a bit disgusted.

"Hey! I resent that!" pouted Jake.

"Anyways, I'll admit I was a bit harsh on you, but that doesn't mean I'm your ally!" reminded the ice dragon, jabbing Jake's chest. "However, you're not my enemy, either. Take this."

The ice dragon tossed a potion to Jake, who caught it in time. Jake examined the blue liquid inside. "Hey, what kind of potion is this?"

"Restoration Potion. It'll restore your injuries through time slowly, but has a great major effect for healing. You can use it for emergencies. Consider it thanks for helping me out today."

"Thanks! Hold on, I've got one question for you."

"Which is?"

"Are you a student at Millard Fillmore Middle School? Because that's where I come from, and that flour sack, well, a different flour sack, I'm supposed to be taking care of it with my partner."

"Oh, well, I'm not a student there, nor am I interested. Anyways, I'm going now. And DON'T try to follow me to where I live, because if you do, I will stuff a frog-transformation potion down your throat!" threatned the ice dragon, pulling out a green potion. "Believe me, I'm serious about this!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jake held his hands up in caution. "I won't follow you! Jeez! You sure are feisty!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving."That said, the ice dragon cradled the destroyed flour sack in her arms before flying away.

Just then, Fu came out of the bushes, shaking his head to get rid of his dizziness. "Oww...so, what happened, kid?"

* * *

_The next day... _

"...Alright! An excellent job, both Mackenzie and Troy!" announced Mrs. Park when everyone else was presenting their flour sack babies. "Next is-

Just then, the door opened, revealing a panting Nowell with her and Jake's baby sack, John. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Park!"

"Oh, you're just in time! Jake, Nowell, you two are up!" said Mrs. Park. Jake took a glance at John, and realized how spotless, and clean he was. Heck, Nowell even put a smiley face on him and wrote his name on the back. Mrs. Park examined John and said, "Yes, he sure looks nice! A wonderful job, you two, and-"

"Wait!" shouted Jake. "I-I don't deserve an A. Nowell's done more work than me. She' been taking care of John more than me, not me."

"That's not really true," defended Nowell. "You see, Jake has been concerned about John every day, asking me if I needed help, or if he wanted to take care of him. You see, he did help."

"Hmm...well, every parent has to take care of their child and know about their child's status, so, I'm still giving the both of you an A," replied Mrs. Park. "Next up is Spud and Trixie! Please come over here!"

However, Spud and Trixie's baby was more ridiculous than the rest of the flour babies in the class. Their flour sack had a blond wig on, red lipstick, big eyes, boy clothes, and a diaper on. "We call him Charlotte Spud Jr. the Third!" announced Spud.

"Um...alright," said Mrs. Park awkwardly. "Since you two took so much time preparing him, and his-"

"Actually, it's a girl," corrected Trixie.

"No, it's not a girl! We both agreed to let him be a girl and a boy!"

"A-at any rate, you both get an A+!" said Mrs. Park, wanting to stop their presentation.

"What? How is their grade different than ours?" wondered Jake, turning to Nowell.

"At least we got an A. That should be satisfying, at least."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**Whew! I'm finished, and I desperately need some ideas! Please give me some ideas for this story, people! Like, what I should do next? Anyways, read and review!**


	5. Beginning in Trust Part 1

**Whew! It's been a while, hasn't it, guys? Okay, I can't take it anymore! I don't have any more filler episodes, so I'll be getting to the plot, starting now!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long. **

* * *

"Yo, Fu! How's it going?" said Jake as he entered Grandpa's shop.

"For once, you are actually on time, American Dragon," said Grandpa, surprised. "I have some news for you, Jake. While you were away at school, I tried contacting the Dragon Council in order to find the identiy of the second American Dragon. Unfortunely, some things happened."

"What do you mean, Gramps?"

"Well, Draco Island has been busy a few months back. For starters, paperwork for the Dragon Council has been increasing due to the threats of the Huntsclan all over the world, and some of the most evil threats have been getting stronger, so it'll take a while for the Dragon Council to see anyone. However, I did arrange a meeting with them, which will be very soon."

"Sweet! Finally, we'll get to know who that American Dragon is! Ain't no way she's gonna take my place as the first American Dragon!" cheered Jake.

"Kid, I was there when you talked to the ice dragon, and she said she didn't care about the titles," reminded Fu. Just then, the shop's door opened, and the one who opened it was Kara, one of the two Oracle twins.

"Oh! It's you! Kara, right? Where's your other twin?" asked Jake.

"She's with the second American Dragon. Oh, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! The second American Dragon?"

"Well, if you let me finish, I can explain," replied Kara. "Anyways, yes. Since we're in danger again, we decided to split up once we found out there was a second American Dragon. Sooner or later, we found her arresting a goblin, and so Sara asked for her help, so I decided I needed yours."

"Okay, what kind of trouble are you in?" asked Jake.

"Obviously, the Huntsclan are after us for our powers. Oh, and you're going to stop the ice dragon from killing the Huntsclan members. That's what my vision told me right now."

"She's at it again? How many times do I need to tell her to stop that?" complained Jake. "Wait, do you know what she looks like, Kara?"

"No. Of course not. Also, she made us promise that no matter what, we couldn't tell the 'American Dragon' who she was or where she lived."

"I'm assuming that she really wants to keep her identity a secret," said Fu. "So, how long do we have to protect ya?"

"Donno. Oh! In a few seconds, you'll smell some sort of nice perfume."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questioned Fu, sniffing the air. "Oh! That's some nice perfume!"

"Now, you're going to be chasing the one who has that perfume," said Kara.

"You're dang right I will!" said Fu before racing out of the shop.

"Fu! Wait!" called Jake, chasing after Fu with Kara following behind him. Pretty soon, the trio arrived in an alleyway, which seemed to have a dead end.

"Oh no!" cried out a childish-like voice. Whoever he was, he was hiding in the shadows of the alleyway.

"Wait, that voice sounds familiar!" said Fu. He raced towards the shadows, and in a few seconds, sounds of grunts and yelling could be heard. Jake and Kara saw Fu drag a rat in his mouth, and the rat seems to be struggling to get out of there.

"Hey, let go of me!" cried the rat.

"A talking rat?" wondered Jake.

"The rat's going to reveal himself," said Kara, predicting the future.

Fu let go of the rat and said, "Aha! Pan the rat! I should have recognized that scent when I smelled it!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Fu?" challenged the rat called Pan.

"Fu, who is this?" asked Jake.

"He's my friend and rival back in Animal Guardian training school! His name is Pan the rat!"

"Yeah, that's right! And I was good in most things than you, you know!' bragged Pan.

"Why you-! I bet you don't even have a dragon to guard!" said Fu. "Well, I do! He's right over there! Ha! Take that!"

'Too bad for you, but I have a dragon to guard as well," said Pan. "He's real special, too."

"Oh? Who is he, then?"

"And why should I tell you? This is a waste of time. I'm leaving!" With that said, Pan took off in a hole which was way too small for Fu to fit.

"He probably doesn't have one! He must be lying!" said Fu. "So anyways, Kara, what's your next prediction?"

Kara's eyes lit yellow before she replied, "You'll be having chocolate chip cookies for dessert tonight, Jake."

"Sweet! My favorite!"

"Wait, what about other important predictions?" wondered Fu.

"Sorry, but that's it for now."

"Don't you know anything about that ice dragon?" asked Jake.

"I only met her once, but that's it."

"Drats, well, nothing we can do about it. Let's head back to the shop, Fu."

"Wait! I just remembered something!" shouted Fu. "Why didn't I think about it? I must have been so stupid!"

'What? What?"

"Just follow me, kid!" As soon as the trio headed back to the shop, Fu opened up one of the magic books and said, "Alright, this book contains all information about the dragons around the world, a gift from the Dragon Council. If we just locate the second American Dragon, we might be able to find out her identity."

"Woo! You go, Fu!" cheered Jake happily. Finally, they were going to find out the identity of that mysterious ice dragon!

**Australia Dragon: Fred Nerk**

**Substitute: None so far.**

**Egyptian Dragon: Chloe Stadford (I really don't know her name, so I made it up)**

**Substitute: Evan Stadford.**

**American Dragon: Jake Long**

**Substitute: UNKNOWN**

**Other Substitute: Haley Long **

"WHAT?!" cried out Jake and Fu. "How is that possible?!"

"You probably have to find out yourselves," suggested Kara emotionlessly.

"Wait, I just remembered another thing," said Fu. "It takes a while for the book to update new information about World Dragons, and the Dragon Council has been busy for the last few months, so they probably didn't have time or forgot to update the book!"

"If that's the case, then it'll take a while to find out the ice dragon!" complained Jake. "Great, just great."

"Jake! Time for some dragon training!" called Grandpa from the back room.

"Aw man! And I just got back too!"

* * *

_Later, that night... _

"Aaaaah!" screamed some sprites after being electrified by some Huntsclan members. The ice dragon was taking care and protecting Sara, the Oracle twin that predicted bad things, while Kara was being protected by the first American Dragon. However, after hearing Sara say that some sprites were going to be electrified by the Huntsclan in a forest, the ice dragon searched through every forest in New York until she found some Huntsclan members, including the Huntsgirl and Huntsman. So, the ice dragon managed to save most of the sprites in the area and trap them and Sara under some sort of ice barrier to protect them.

"Those sprites are down! Capture them!" ordered the Huntsman as he and the Huntsgirl were shooting beams of light towards the ice dragon.

"Those damn Huntsclan!' cursed the ice dragon angrily before exhaling a wave of cold air that froze some Huntsclan members, and then shattering them by swinging her tail at their frozen statures. Afterwards, the ice dragon scooped up the remaining, yet electrified and unconscious sprites in her arms, and placing them next to the ice barrier. The ice dragon took a bit of damage during the battle, due to the strength of numbers and because the Huntsgirl and Huntsclan were there.

Sara's eyes lit up yellow before she cheerfully exclaimed, "Ooh! Those guys will be engulfed by a strong wave of snow! Brrrrr!"

_'Snow? That's it! Looks like bad fortunes can turn out to be good luck!' _thought the ice dragon, leaping towards the sky. Taking out two potions, one blue, and one red, she gulped down the blue potion first, which caused her shoulders and muscles to tense up and her body to shiver a bit due to the cold effects. Then, she swallowed the contents of the red one, which seemed to improve her burning determination to defeat the Huntsclan.

The Huntsman ordered, "Ready...aim...FIRE!"

"Let me see you freeze to death, you bastards!" yelled the ice dragon before unleashing snow from her mouth towards the Huntsclan group, engulfing them in a large pile of snow, as if a mini avalanche occured from the sky.

The sprites inside the ice barrier began cheering for the ice dragon's victory. "Whoo!" "She did it!" "She saved us all!"

"Now, the last thing to do is dispose of these bodies, then get rid of the snow before letting everyone else go," muttered the ice dragon, landing on the ground. She grabbed the closest Huntsclan member by the head, then froze him using her ice breath before dropping him, making shattered ice fly everywhere. The ice dragon proceeded to do this same act, freezing the bodies, then quickly giving them a quick death.

A few minutes later, all that was left were the Huntsgirl and the Huntsman. If, at least the Huntsman was dead, then there wouldn't be much trouble in New York for a while. Then, Sara called, "The Huntsman will come out of the snow!"

'Wait, what?" called back the ice dragon, taken aback. Suddenly, someone bursted from the snow and shot a laser at the ice dragon's stomach, knocking her to the ground, injured badly. The ice dragon looked up to see the Huntsman still alive and wielding a staff, with the Huntsgirl just now regaining consciousness.

"I'll admit, you've got some moves, American Dragon," admitted the Huntsman, panting heavily. "But, your life ends here! Huntsgirl, I shall let you do the honors."

"Yes, master," said the Huntsgirl after being handed the staff to end the ice dragon's life. Ignoring the pain and as quickly as she could, the ice dragon pounced on top of the Huntsgirl, pinning her down, then biting on her arm like a wild animal.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the Huntsgirl in pain. Before the Huntsman could help her, Pan appeared from the ice dragon's pouch and crawled onto the Huntsman's pants, crawling inside and biting his fangs as deep as he could.

"GAAAHHH!" screamed the Huntsman, trying to get the vermin off of him.

Just then, Jake, in dragon form, and who was exploring the woods with Fu and Kara in case of any dangers, heard a scream from nearby. It was soon followed by another scream. Immediantly, the trio rushed to where the screams were coming from.

When they arrived, they saw the ice dragon biting the Huntsgirl's arm, and the Huntsgirl trying to force the ice dragon off her by hitting her continously with the staff. Also, for some reason, the Huntsman was dancing when really, he was in pain. The scene could have been so funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Fu, take care of Kara!" ordered Jake. "Stop it!" He flew towards the ice dragon, grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her to a tree nearby.

"You again! The American Dragon in shining armor, huh?" spated out the ice dragon, trying to get Jake's grip off him. However, the ice dragon had already wasted her energy, and Jake was too strong to let go of her.

"You can't just keep killing Huntsclan members, even if they're evil! You can't kill them!" shouted Jake, trying to reason with her.

Still in pain, the ice dragon grunted, "Gh-! Why do you keep getting in my way?!"

"Why do you keep spilling meaningless blood?" Jake questioned back.

_'If it wasn't for you, those two would have been dead long ago!' _thought the ice dragon angrily.

_'Because of you, Huntsclan members have been getting killed left and right!' _thought Jake. Meanwhile, the Huntsgirl was clutching onto her bleeding and worn out arm, trying to ease the pain as possible, and the Huntsman had just gotten Pan the rat out of his pants before throwing him towards the bushes.

"Until next time, American Dragons!" warned the Huntsman before rushing towards the Huntsgirl's side and using the staff he just picked up to teleport them somewhere safe. Everything was silent after the two villains had left.

"...Hey! A bit help here!" called out the muffled voice of a sprite from inside the ice barrier. Jake turned his head to see some sprites and Sara inside an ice barrier, where the ice dragon probably made to keep them safe.

"Ooh! In a few seconds, she's going to feel tired and fall down!" said Sara, her eyes glowing.

"Wait, what?" asked Jake, releasing his grip on the ice dragon. Just then, the ice dragon fell back against the tree and slid down tiredily. "Hey! Are you okay?!"

Before Pan could scurry to the ice dragon's side, Fu picked him up by the tail. "Hey! I thought you said the dragon you were guarding was a boy!" said Fu.

"Ever heard of something called lying? Yeah, that's what I did," said Pan, sticking his tongue at Fu.

Kara's eyes lit up. "Oh, Jake's going to give some potion to her."

"A potion?" wondered Jake. He remembered the healing potion that the ice dragon had given him before, and pulled it out from his bag. "Oh! This one! Yeah, this should help her."

Jake turned and saw the ice dragon, barely conscious. She was reaching out for nothing, and she seemed dillusional for a bit. Jake removed the cork from the healing potion and gently pressed the glass against the ice dragon's lips. Then, the ice dragon grabbed hold of the potion and drank it all before dropping the potion to the ground.

A few seconds later, the ice dragon was slowly regaining consciousness, and she faintly wondered, "What...happened? You...What did you...?"

"I gave you the healing potion you gave me," answered Jake. "Your injuries should heal soon."

"Why did...you give it to me...? Why not...keep it for...yourself?"

"Honestly, that didn't even cross my mind. Besides, I wanted to save you."

"You're...the biggest idiot...in the whole world..." With that said, the ice dragon finally gave in and fell asleep. (Hey, I didn't make her revert to human form, because there was one time where in the final episode of season 1, Jake got captured, but when he regained consciousness, he was still in dragon form.)

Fu, with the help of Pan, finally the ice barrier with an ice pick, freeing the sprites and Sara. "She watched over me for a long time before, so that's why she's tired!" explained Sara cheerfully.

Pan ran to the ice dragon's and made sure she was okay. "Okay, she's fine. Whew! That's a relief!"

"So, you're her animal guardian?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, the name's Pan. Pan the rat! Hey! What's that?" wondered Pan, pointing his finger at a random direction. The moment everyone turned their heads, Pan pulled out a potion before spilling its contents to the ground near him and teleporting him and the ice dragon out of there.

"What?! Aw man!" whined Jake.

* * *

_The next day... _

"So, that's what happened?" said Trixie as soon as Jake explained everything about what happened last night. The three of them were outside, where they were having lunch along with some other students. It turns out that Sara and Kara had returned back to the magical world, no longer requiring the American Dragons' assistance.

"I say, we do a stakeout on the ice dragon!" suggested Spud. "Then, I shall find my true love's true identity!"

"Okay, Spud? Let me classify this for you," said Trixie. "She's NOT your true love!"

"Gasp! How could you break a man's heart like that, Trix? But never fear! My true love will put the pieces of my heart back together with her frozen breath of love!"

"Okay, it's official. Spud's completely crazy over whoever the ice dragon is," declared Trixie, annoyed.

"No wait. I think Spud is onto something," said Jake, thinking carefully. "Okay, tonight, when I'm out, you two can follow me, but only in disguise. And when the ice dragon's about to teleport out of there, you grab her from behind, and then we question her!"

"That seems unfair, but okay!" agreed Spud.

"Oh my gosh, Nowell! That lunchbox of yours looks adorable!" squealed Stacey from nearby. Jake and his friends turned their heads to see Nowell sitting in a table with Stacey and her cheerleading friends, Tracey and Lacey. Nowell's lunchbox was light blue, with lavender flowers.

"Thank you. My aunt picked it out for me," thanked Nowell politely. Just then, a bee came towards the table, and the girls noticed it.

"Aaaaah! Bee! Bee! Ew! Ew!" screamed the three cheerleaders as they got up and started running away from the table as if the bee could kill them with a single touch. Oddly, the bee only showed interest to Nowell as it kept swarming around her.

Nowell picked up a stick from the ground, and with a quick slash, she struck the bee so hard, it died instantly and fell to the ground. "God I hate this!" exclaimed Nowell before taking a bite out of her sandwich angrily, not seeing that Jake, Trixie, and Spud had heard. "I'm sick of acting like a helpless damsel in distress!" Nowell finally realized that Jake and his friends were looking at her, and there was a brief silence. "Um...is there something you needed, Jake?" asked Nowell in a soft voice, as if nothing happened.

"H-huh? No, it's nothing," assured Jake before Nowell went back to eating her lunch.

"Uh...did you see what Nowell just did? I don't think that's something she would do or say," said Trixie.

"You're overreacting," said Jake. "She's probably just stressed about something. Besides, we already confirmed she wasn't the ice dragon."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_That night... _

"Disguise, Trix?"

"Check, Spud."

"Recorder?"

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"My diary?"

"Spud! Why do you need a diary for? I can understand if it was girls, but you?"

"Hey! It's for an autograph from the ice dragon! For my little sister named...Spud!"

"You have a little sister? With the same name as yours?"

"Guys! Focus!" hissed Jake in dragon form. "We're trying to find the ice dragon! Fu and Gramps are also trying to locate her, but-" Just then, Jake's cellphone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kid! You gotta come over here! Gramps is trying to fight against a horde of goblins! Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Anyways, we're at the sea port! Luckily, no one's there, but you gotta hurry!"

"On it, Fu!" After Jake hanged up, he turned to Trixie and Spud, who were disgused as bushes. Yeah, really bad bushes. "Guys! My Gramps is in trouble! Hop on!" Not needing to be told twice, both Trixie and Spud jump on Jake's back and held on tight as he flew towards the sea port.

Once arriving at the sea port, they saw Gramps fighting against the trolls, but he wasn't alone. Right besides him, Pan and the ice dragon were also taking part as well. "Gramps!" called Jake, putting Trixie and Spud near a warehouse before flying to their aid.

"Thank goodness you are here! Now, we have an even better advantage in battle!" said Gramps before tripping some goblins using his tail. With three dragons fighting against a group of goblins, it didn't take long for them to defeat the goblins.

However, the goblins were too stubborn to give up and charged towards the three dragons, who were ready to face them again. However, this time, two of them managed to sneak behind Jake somehow, and grab onto his tail. Before Jake could do anything, the two goblins were spinning Jake's tail around and around, making Jake feel dizzy. Then, they let go and let Jake crash into a wall. Since Jake crashed into a wall so hard, he fell to the ground and reverted to his human form.

"W-what the?!" cried out the ice dragon, shocked to see Jake's human form.

"Jake! Above!" warned Gramps, who was struggling between six goblins. The two goblins who had thrown Jake to the wall, charged towards him, preparing to pounce on him and attack him once more. Jake looked up, then covered his face so he could defend himself.

Then, the ice dragon knocked one of the goblins back with a swipe of her tail and grabbed the other in the head. "Get the hell away from him!" she shouted before letting out a breath of cold air, freezing goblin. Then, she rushed towards the other goblin and froze him before flying towards Gramps side. It took a few seconds for Jake to clear his head and transform back to a dragon. Soon, the three of them had defeated the goblins the second time.

As soon as the fight was over, Jake saw the ice dragon walk towards the two frozen goblins."NO!" Instantly, his wings flapped, and he flew towards the ice dragon with great speed, pinning her to the ground. Jake thought that the ice dragon might kill the goblins like what she did to the Huntsclan members, so that's why he stopped her.

The ice dragon hit the back of her head so hard, she reverted back to her human form. Jake's blood ran cold.

No, that was impossible. It couldn't be. It couldn't be her. But it was. Slowly, Jake gulped and with shaking hands, spoke the one name that shocked everyone.

"N-Nowell...?"

* * *

**Shocker, huh? You all thought that since Nowell was innocent and proved not guilty, she wouldn't be a dragon, right? WRONG! I decided to trick everyone! The questions will be answered in the next chapter! Read and review!**


	6. Beginning in Trust part 2

**Huge shocker last chapter, huh? Well, not really that big of a shocker, but you guys were at least surprised, huh? Anyways, here's the last and second part!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long, only the OCs! **

* * *

"N-Nowell...?"

"What?! My beautiful ice queen is a 12-year old?!" screeched Spud.

"Actually, she's 13, the same age as us," corrected Trixie. "But seriously, what is going on?!"

"Jake, what is going on?" wondered Grandpa, puzzled as he transformed back into human form.

Jake was still staring back at Nowell, shocked over what just happened. "No way, I don't believe it! Hot Shot is really-"

"Don't even call me by that name! Nowell Austin's my real name!" shouted Nowell, obviously furious.

"Then, are you really the-"

"Yes! I'm the second American Dragon, got it? I'm not going to hide that fact anymore! So, get off me!" With a grunt, she shoved her knee right into Jake's stomach. Even though it hurted, for a dragon like Jake, it didn't hurt that much, but it still surprised him and was enough for him to release her. Nowell only stood up, but she didn't run away.

"Hey, Nowell? Are you sure it's okay telling them this? Don't you want to erase their memories?" asked Pan, running towards Nowell's side.

"No, besides, they'll found out eventually even if we used the memory erasing potion," said Nowell, offering her hand so that Pan could jump on top of it. She glanced back at Jake, who had transformed back to human form. "So what now? What are you guys going to do? I don't have all day, you know."

"No, we will let you and your animal guardian go. It is getting late," said Grandpa, walking towards her. "However, I request that we have a meeting with your Dragon Master tommorow after school. Where do you think we can meet?"

"...If you want to talk to my uncle, go find a shop called, 'Soul Tea.' My uncle works there, and in case you haven't noticed, he's my Dragon Master."

"The blind dude?" asked Spud.

"He's not blind, idiot! Why are you two still here anyways? No, scratch that. HOW are you two not like, shocked that you discovered dragons?" asked Nowell.

"Oh, because we found out long ago that Jake's a dragon."

"...I'm not even going to ask. Well, we'll see each other tommorow, then. I know you guys have some questions for me, but that'll have to wait, okay? Goodnight."

"Wait! We still don't understand," said Jake. "And-"

"GOOD NIGHT, Jake." With that said, Nowell transformed back into the ice dragon before Pan held on tightly to her and she flew off into the night sky.

"...Was she always like that?" questioned Jake, stunned as he turned to his friends.

"Aw man! I can't believe that Nowell was the beautiful ce queen I was dreaming about!" complained Spud. "Oh well! Back to Stacie!"

_'One second he's in love with Nowell, and the second, it's Stacie?' _thought Trixie and Jake, sweatdropping. "So anyways, I bet we'll find some answers from Nowell tommorow at school," said Trixie.

"Yeah, you're probably right," agreed Jake, staring up at the night sky.

* * *

_The next day, after school... _

At school, Jake and his friends did see Nowell a few times, but she was too far away for them to hear them. Either that, or she was purposely ignoring them. When they came outside, Nowell was outside, standing nearby.

"It's about time you came out. Follow me," said Nowell, getting straight to the point before walking away. "After we go to my uncle's tea store, we can talk."

Jake grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait! Why can't you answer our questions now?"

"Because it'll be much faster and easier with my uncle. Now, let's go."

Without another word, Jake released Nowell, and he and his friends followed Nowell until they arrived inside the tea store. To their surprise, they could hear laughter from the back of the store. "Hey, is that my Grandpa's laugh?" wondered Jake. "Let's go check it out!"

"Hey wait! That's trespassing!" called Nowell. However, Jake ignored her, ran past the counter, and opened the door to the next room in a flash. In the next room, his Grandpa and Nowell's uncle were laughing happily while drinking tea and sitting down. Also, Fu and Pan, Nowell's animal guardian, were playing cards.

"What are they doing?" said Trixie, as confused as her friends.

Grandpa and Nowell's uncle noticed them and waved back. "Oh, hello Jake. We are having tea and talking about the good old days when we were young."

"Um...is Nowell's uncle a close friend of yours, G?" asked Jake.

"Yes. Please, sit down. I shall prepare more tea for you," said Nowell's uncle, standing up to get more tea. After everyone sat down, Nowell's uncle return with the pot of tea and poured it into everyone's tea cups.

"Now, I believe we have some questions to ask," said Grandpa. "First off, are you Nowell's Dragon Master, Lee?"

Nowell's uncle named Lee, answered, "Yes. I am both her uncle and Dragon Master."

"And I'm her animal guardian, Pan!" introduced Pan, still looking at his stack of cards. "You have a 3, Fu?"

"Hold up! I'm still confused on some things!" said Trixie. "First off Nowell, when I invited you to dinner that one time, you were with us the entire time! But Jake said the ice dragon was where he was! Plus, she was injured! How do you explain that?"

"Okay, remember that time I had to use the bathroom at your house?" said Nowell. "Well, it took a few seconds, but once I was inside, I made a doppelganger, a clone of myself, and ordered her to eat dinner with you and act natural."

"A doppelganger?" wondered Jake, turning to his Grandpa in confusion.

"A doppelganger is a technique that Dragons can use for battle, or other uses. It's like having a twin, only it is not real. You can order a doppelganger to do anything, and it rarely disobeys. I will teach you that someday, young dragon."

"But what about the injury? Jake said you were bleeding all over the place!" said Spud waving his arms around for dramatic effect.

"Oh, that's easy. I just used a new healing potion that has fast recovering," replied Nowell. "Though, it'll take my uncle a while to find the ingredients for it."

"But what about that time when we were assigned that flour bag project?" asked Jake.

"I used a potion that restores items to its original state. So basically, my solutions are potions my uncle makes."

"I have another question. Why do you keep killing Huntsclan members?"

Nowell sighed. "I thought I already told you. If they're gone, the magical creatures will be safe. The Huntsclan have been around for many generations, but with me, that'll soon come to an end. Don't worry, I always give Huntsclan members the quick and harmless method to die. Is there any other questions you like to ask?"

"Yes!" said Jake. "Why won't you give the Huntsclan members a second chance?"

"Because the last time I did, more magical creatures DIED."

"But still, you should give them a second chance!"

"Ugh! Look, I don't care if you let them live or not, but under my policy, I kill them quickly. Also, a huge bonus if I could get rid of the Huntsman himself."

"Well, too bad! I'm not letting you kill them! Dragons are supposed to protect magical creatures, remember?" reminded Jake. "They're not supposed to kill human beings!"

"I know that, Jake! Still, even though you let them go, what happened later? Huh? What bad results happened after you let Huntsclan members go?"

"None so far!"

"Actually Jake," said Trixie. "There was this one time when a Huntsclan member took a fairy hostage after you released him."

"Yeah, but-"

"Also, the Huntsman was capturing mermaids and you kinda lead him to the sea," added Spud.

"That was one ti-"

"Do not forget. One time, when you fell asleep late at night, the Huntsclan invaded some fairy's homes, and I had to deal with them," reminded Grandpa.

"G! Not you too!"

"Also, you kinda abandoned your duty to play video games," said Fu, still playing cards with Pan.

"Not helping, Fu!"

"See? You just had to let them go!" pointed out Nowell.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Grandpa so loud, the tea shop shooked, and Fu and Pan stopped their card game. "Let us all calm down."

"...You're right. I'm sorry, Jake," said Nowell, looking a bit apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I guess I want a bit over the line there," said Jake. "But I still have something to say."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well, it's true that the Huntsclan population has been decreasing thanks to you, and the magical creatures been A OK and happy and all."

"And? Knowing all that, what does the first American Dragon think of all that?" Nowell asked, her tone a bit taunting.

"Well, I really don't like your methods of handling things, but I know for sure that I just like to kick Huntsclan butt, save magical creatures, and lay back and enjoy life," replied Jake, bringing his legs up the table and leaning back against his chair lazily.

"You know, you're a good fighter, but you don't seem to be doing much with your brains. I get that you're a good guy and that you save magical creatures, but I bet you're the type who gets all fired up and charge right into battle without thinking, unlike me."

"Yup, that's just me," Jake had to agree on that one. "I am the AM Dra-wait, the first AM Dragon to be exact. Though, I'm pretty sure killing Huntsclan members will make you as worse as they are."

Before she knew it, Nowell had gotten up and slapped Jake, her blood rushing to her face. Ignoring the shocked looks of everyone around, she shouted, "You must think you're pretty cool, huh?! Just playing the critic and fooling around when there's a high chance you could get killed? Guess I was a fool to expect anything more than you. You know, I really thought you'd be serious about your dragon duties, but all I'm hearing is,'Hey, look at me! I'm the awesome AM Dragon! I save lives and free Huntsclan members! I like being lazy!' Guess that's what you'd expect from someone as cocky as you."

"Hey, just hold on a minute!" cried Trixie, trying to calm the situation down.

Nowell just turned around and started walking away. "I'm outta here."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"For a walk!"

"Spud! Stop her!" ordered Trixie, forcing Spud up on his feet before pushing him to the door where Nowell was heading.

"Uh...stop!" shouted Spud, spreading his arms to block Nowell's way. All it took to make Spud move was a simple exhale from Nowell, which was a small ice breath that made Spud so cold, he moved out of the wayk, shivering. Everyone flinched when Nowell slammed the door shut.

"...Ow. Did I say something really bad?" asked Jake, oblivious as he rubbed his burning cheek.

Lee sighed. "She's at it again. Don't worry, she'll come back in a few hours once her temper's been cooled down."

"I wanted to try to convince her not to kill anymore Huntsclan members, but I didn't know she'd slap me!"

"I know. I know. I tried convincing her as well, but she was too stubborn and explained her reasoning. When she explained, I understood, but that didn't mean I fully agreed with it."

"Then, why did you not stop her?" asked Grandpa.

"Let's say she has this policy to work alone, with the exception of Pan. She'll do anything to get the job done. Of course, me and my wife tend to assist her by giving her wise advice and potions to back her up, and we even convinced her to take Pan with her. She's always been like this even after her parents died."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Jake, interested.

"About five years ago, her parents were killed because of an accident happening with the Huntsclan. I figured maybe that's why she keeps killing the Huntsclan members, but I know revenge is wrong."

"What? She's doing this for revenge? Then, I have to stop her!" said Jake, getting up.

"Hold on!" called Lee. "Even if you do find Nowell, she'll probably not going to be happy when she sees you. Also, if you do talk to her, try to be gentle, alright? If you do something hasty, that'll only worsen her mood."

'Gotcha! Trix! Spud!" Trixie nodded and raced behind him, and Spud followed behind, still shivering, though. It didn't take them long to find Nowell, because she was sitting in a bench in a nearby park.

"Whatever you do Jakey, don't make her more mad than she already is," warned Trixie. However, Jake ran up to her, bringing Nowell's surprise and attention.

"Hey, Nowell! I have to talk to you!" said Jake, getting straight to the point and making Trixie face palm. "Now I know the real reason why you kill Huntsclan members! I might not know your pain, but I know revenge for your parents is definitely wrong! It was so long ago, that I don't see how it matters anymore! And one more thing, your methods are completely-"

"That's all in the past!" interrupted Nowell, surprising Jake. "I don't care about some stupid revenge or the accident that cost both my parents their lives. I was telling the truth when I explained why I was killing Huntsclan members. Because they were disrupting magical creatures peace."

"But, couldn't you have thought of a different solution?" asked Trixie.

"Well, I did try arresting the Huntsclan before, but something went wrong, and one of the members escaped and killed a lot of magical creatures. It took a few weeks for everything to calm down. Anyways, the captured Huntsclan members were to be executed in a painful way, so I thought I might as well end their life early and swiftly so that they wouldn't suffer in the future."

"That sounds horrible!" cried Spud, making Jake and Trixie agree. "I mean, you could have freezed half their bodies, and say like, 'Dudes! If you don't want to die, then turn good!' And then pretty soon, the Huntsclan will change and turned into a happy charity!"

Everyone stared at Spud in a weird way. "...Moving on," said Nowell finally. "Jake, I won't stop you from sparing their lives, but know that I won't hesitate to let a single one of them live. Got that?"

"But you can't kill anyone, even if they are the Huntsclan!" said Jake. "They're human, after all!"

"I know that, and I'm willing to face the consequences for murder," replied Nowell. "Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll atone for my sins. This isn't the first time I've killed, you know. Now, I'm going now."

As Nowell got up and started leaving, Jake asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"A walk. Besides, if I stayed longer, it'll be one step closer to my fist punching your face. I've held my temper, because it'll create a ruckus here. But I'm at my limit, so I need to go to let my anger out on something. See you later." That said, Nowell ran towards a group of joggers and joined their jog.

"Man! No matter how much I try, she's way too stubborn!" complained Jake. "She's totally different than the way she acts at school."

"I told you Jake, don't be so hasty!" scolded Trixie. "Thanks to that, she's gotten more mad."

"Even so, I still need to talk to her!"

"No!" Trixie yanked on Jake's ear so hard, he cried out in pain. "If you go to her, it'll just make things worse. I say we let her cool off for a while. Meanwhile, we should return to the tea shop."

"Aaaahh! American Dragon, help!" cried out a leprechaun, from above a tree which was near to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Spud.

"Some of my brothers have been kidnapped by the Huntsclan! Please, go rescue them!"

"Great. Okay, I'll do that now!" called back Jake before he and his friends left.

* * *

_A few hours later, back in Soul Tea... _

"Checkmate!"

'Hey, that's not fair! You must have cheated, Pan!"

"How can you cheat in chess? It's like, one of the boring games in history! If anything, I think you're the one who's doing a pretty bad job at this, Fu!"

"Why you-!"

"Uncle! I'm back!" called Nowell after she opened the door to the tea shop. It was already nightime, and like she did, it did take a while for Nowell to cool her head off after that little talk with Jake.

"Ah, welcome back. How did your metting with Jake go?" asked Lee.

"How'd you-?" Nowell's eyes narrowed in realization. "Oh, so that's how he knew. You probably told him, huh? Well, that doesn't matter now. Anyways, I got mad and ran with some joggers to let my anger out."

"I'm surprised that you didn't even punch him," said Pan.

"Oh, I was this close to."

"There is something I must talk to you, Nowell," said Grandpa. "First off, what do you think of Jake?"

Nowell looked a little annoyed, but stayed calm. "Well, he's a cocky, lazy, laidback guy that also seems to hit on girls, and I totally dislike guys who hit on girls! And I'm even more mad that he won't let me kill the leader of the Huntsclan! I understand he doesn't want me to kill humans, but if I just let them go, it's just going to be worse next time!"

"Alright then. Nowell, why do you think Jake is trying to stop you?"

"Obviously, because he doesn't want me to kill."

"That is true, but there is another reason," explained Grandpa. "He values you as a friend. He doesn't want his friend to change into a different person."

"But he knows that I've been doing this for a while!" said Nowell. "I don't care if he doesn't kill the Huntsclan or not, but for me, it's different! If nobody gets rid of the Huntsclan, then I'll do it! I even thought of solutions to finish this situation without killing, but it always end up badly! The least I could give to the Huntsclan is a quick and painless death!"

"I understand now. But, what if Jake keeps getting in your way?"

"I won't kill him, if that's what you're asking. But if he interferes, then I have to fight back and knock him out," answered Nowell. "Mr. Long, tell me something. Why does Jake care about all this? And about the Huntsclan? Why the heck does he care of them anyways? Even if he arrests them, they're going to be executed painfully, or so I heard."

"It's because Jake has a kind heart," answered Grandpa. "He doesn't like killing, and yes, he doesn't take his dragon duty seriously, but he's kind to other magical creatures. I know he doesn't have the will to kill others, especially Huntsclan members. Though you have the will to, he doesn't."

'So what? If I just let the Huntsclan members go, then more magical creatures will die, and it's my duty to protec them, even if it means bearing the sins of killing!" yelled Nowell. "Anyways, what are you trying to say?"

Grandpa sighed. "You know, you remind me very much like my grandson. He can be short tempered sometimes as well. You two might get along if you gave him a fighting chance."

"What are you saying?" asked Nowell, finally calmed down.

"I was told that you fight alone, but with my grandson as another dragon protecting this city, you don't have to fight alone. It's true that you two have different methods, but you don't always have to agree all the time. At least give him a chance to prove himself worthy of your trust."

"..." Nowell didn't say anything, but stared at the ground in deep thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Jeez! This really is bothersome!" complained Jake, dodging some lasers from some Huntsclan members. He split up from Spud and Trixie and was flying around some abandoned beach when he saw the Huntsclan carrying some captured leprechauns. So, being the American Dragon, he stepped in, but the Huntsman and Huntsgirl took the captured leprechauns and left the rest of the remaining Huntsclan members to fend off against Jake. Right now, Jake was losing because he had too many injuries and he was surrounded.

"Now, die, dragon!" shouted one of the Huntsclan members, as he and the rest of the Huntsclan members were storing energy to fire a cannon from their energy-filled staffs. Jake took a defensive positon and squeezed his eyes shut. His wings got busted and too injured to fly, so the least he could do it defend.

Suddenly, from the sky, a blue liquid dropped and spilled all over Jake, surprising him. Even more shocking, a barrier surrounded his body as the liquid started fading in his skin. Jake looked up just in time to see green liquid rain down on the area, including the Huntsclan members. Heck, the members were stupid enough to taste the green rain. When they did, they suddenly transformed into frogs before hopping away.

The barrier's effect didn't seem to last long, because it soon faded. Once it did, Jake looked up to see Nowell in dragon form, only she was carrying two empty bottles, most like the liquid was that caused the barrier and the Huntsclan members to turn to frogs. Jake was stunned. What was she doing here?

Nowell flew down in front of Jake, who was still injured. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Jake. Nowell fished out a blue potion from her pouch, and Jake realized it was the same potion that he used to heal Nowell's wounds from before. "A healing potion?"

"Trixie and Spud told me what's going on. I'm going to take out the other Huntsclan members and rescue the leprechauns. What'll you do?" questioned Nowell, challenging him. Jake realized that Nowell was giving him a chance to try to stop her from killing the Huntsclan members purposely. Once realizing that, he grinned in response.

"Sorry Nowell, but you're not going to get your wish," said Jake as he took the potion. "I'm going to hit them first, my way." Jake then gulped the rest of the healing liquid in one gulp before tossing the potion away, his wounds quickly closing up.

"Then, I'll get a headstart first. Try to catch up to me, then!" challenged Nowell before flapping her wings and entering a cave in some cliffs near the beach. Jake followed behind, but thanks to his new-found strength and his wounds all healed up, he was way faster than Nowell.

"Whoo! Yeah! The AM Dragon is back!" cheered Jake. "Huntsman, here I come!"

"Hmm? Do you hear something, Huntsgirl?" wondered the Huntsman as he and the Huntsgirl stopped walking inside the cave.

"No, I did not, Huntsmaster." Then, the noise started to get louder, and louder, and soon, the Huntsman and Huntsgirl dropped the capture leprechauns that were trapped in a net and got ready to battle.

"Yahoo! I'm back!" cried out Jake, arriving to the scene.

"How did he defeat all those members?! And what happened to his injuries?!" gasped the Huntsman.

"Master! Leave this to me! I shall take care of this Dragon!" said the Huntsgirl before charging towards him. Soon, both Jake and the Huntsgirl were engaged in close combat, obviously making a lot of noise and ruins.

"I was planning to get some gold from the leprechauns," muttered the Huntsman. "But I have no more use of them anymore!"

"Huntsman!" Just before the Huntsman could kill the leprechauns, Nowell flew to the scene and made him crash to the wall with one swung of her tail. Immediantly, she tore the net apart and freed the leprechauns. "Hurry, run!"

"We're in your debt, gal!" one of them thanked before the rest ran off from the cave. The Huntsman finally got up and noticed the two American Dragons here. This was bad for him. If this kept up, the whole Huntsclan would be annihilated if they had no leader!

"Huntsgirl! Retreat! We must think of a new strategy!" commanded the Huntsman. Immediantly, the Huntsgirl leaped to her master's side, and with the Huntsman's staff, both teleported out of there.

"Grr! They ran away again!" cursed Nowell before transforming back to human form.

Jake had already transformed back before walking towards Nowell. "So, why did you save me?"

"Because, we're comrades, after all," answered Nowell, surprising Jake. "I had a talk with your Grandpa, and I finally understand why you want to stop me from killing the Huntsclan members. And besides, I repaid that debt for you saving me before, so we owe nothing to each other."

"I see. Hey, are you hungry?" asked Jake.

"No." However, Nowell's stomach spoke otherwise. Jake couldn't help but laugh, which left a blush streaking across her face. "Hey! What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Come on, I'll pay, my treat."

After Jake had bought some hot dogs and some soda for both of them, both of them sat on a bench at the park. And it took Nowell just one minute to finish her hot dog. "Ahh! Boy, am I stuffed!" exclaimed Nowell, happily satisifed with her meal.

"So, is that your true personality?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Nowell shot back.

"Not at all. Actually, you're more lively and charming this way."

Nowell's face blushed slightly, and she turned her face to the side. "Flattery won't work on me, you know. Especially coming from someone who hits on random girls."

"Hey! I take offensive to that! I'm a nice guy!"

"Oh really? I've seen you try to flirt with that Rose girl at school, and I'll be honest, you're terrible at flirting. Heck, Spud could do a whole lot better! He even tries to confess to that cheerleader, and what does he get? A slap in the face."

"That's...completely true," groaned Jake.

"Changing the subject, I'll change some of my methods for battle," announced Nowell. "I'll still kill Huntsclan members, of course. Today was just an exception. I won't change my method of eliminating the members, but I'll spare a few for you to take out."

"And how's that fair to me?" asked Jake.

"Easy. If I spare a couple, that also includes just the Huntsgirl, the one you always like to fight simply because she's the only girl in the Huntsclan."

"Oh come on! I don't like fighting her," countered Jake.

"Yeah, you don't like fighting girls, especially her. Must I remind you that there was one time when you let your guard down in her womanly appearance?"

'Well, that-"

"Also, you tried using dancing as a fighting strategy. Not the very best idea. Actually, that's just worse."

"Hey!"

"The point is, that I'll be sticking to this method. But if anything happens in the future, the methods might change to good or bad ones, depending," continued Nowell, sticking her hand out. "So, I'll be happy working with you in the future."

'Sure! Glad that you're on the good guys side," welcomed Jake, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Ew! You got mustand all over my hand!"

"So? Just wipe it off!"

"This is one of my favorite shirts!"

'I thought you were a tomboy!"

"I am! But I like to have my clothes clean, thank you very much!"

* * *

**Whew! I'm finished! So, Jake and Nowell have finally formed a friendship together, so what'll happen next? Find out!**


	7. The Three Trials

**Hey! Another AM chapter, and I've got some reviews! Thanks guys! Alright, here's another chapter and some questions will be answered!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own American Dragon: Jake Long, only the OCs! **

* * *

"Augh! Fu, what have you got in this suitcase? Rocks?" grunted Jake, carrying Fu's suitcase with all his might. He, his Grandpa, Fu, Nowell,Pan, and Lee were going to Draco Island after it had finally settled. Also, Grandpa had already arranged a meeting there long before, so today was the meeting. To get to Draco Island, they had to go through the trainstation and find the secret elevator that lead to the island fast.

"Hey, watch it, kiddo! Some of my best personal belongings are there, and they're rare rocks!" warned Fu. "Uh...woof woof!"

"Man, Nowell's lucky! She has to carry only a small suitcase the size of a finger," complained Jake, looking at Nowell who was carrying her animal guardian's suitcase, which was really small.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but when you have an animal guardian this small, there are some advantages," said Nowell. "Oh, here we are."

The group was now in front of the secret elevator, and when no one was looking, Grandpa quickly pressed the secret buttons needed to activate the elevator, and as soon as the doors were opened, a goblin as an employee appeared as the guide and took the suitcases from Jake and Nowell.

"Hold on, Nowell, things are going to get rough from here," warned Jake, grabbing hold of the railing and remembering the last time he went to the elevator like this.

"Don't worry, I've been through this elevator before, too,' said Nowell, transforming into a dragon before grabbing ahold of the railing.

"Why are you in dragon form? We're not even there yet."

"She's always like that," said Lee. "Whenever we go to Draco Island, she's always in her dragon form, even in front of the Dragon Council, and I don't know why either."

"Huh, weir-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Before Jake could finish his sentence, the goblin had pressed a button, and the elevator zoomed down at the speed of light, and in a few seconds, they arrived. Only Pan, Jake, and Fu were left sick and looking pale.

"Ugh...I'm so never gonna get used to that," groaned Jake.

"You probably deserved it," said Nowell. "After all, we're the last Dragons to come here, and we had to wait for you to wake up."

"How was I supposed to know the meeting was today?" defended Jake.

"Whatever! Let's just move! We're already late!" Once the group finally arrived inside the Dragon Council meeting room, the Dragon Council was waiting for them, looking a bit impatient.

"We have been waiting patiently for too long! Where have you been?" asked Chang, obviously in a bad mood.

_'Well, I want to say,'Thanks to AM breath here, we were late, but I have to be patient,' _thought Nowell. "We're sorry, things happened."

"Anyways, we have come here to ask a few questions," said Grandpa. "First, how come we were not informed about there being a second American Dragon?"

"Well, for the past three months, we have been very busy with all sorts of dangers from around the world, so we were not properly capable to delivering you a message," answered one of the councilors, Andam. "We assume the second American Dragon would tell you."

"Which she didn't," said Jake, glaring at Nowell.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there was a first American Dragon? I thought I was the only one," defended Nowell. "Well, that doesn't matter now. You're the first, and I'm the second, and we'll leave it like that."

"Actually, there might have been a change of titles," revealed Councilor Kukulkhan. "Since Lee has told us that Nowell had found out she was a dragon since eight years old, that technically makes her the first American Dragon."

'Say what?! But you never told me that!" cried Jake, turning to Nowell.

"Wait, I don't want to be the first American Dragon! Let Jake be it, heck, let anyone be one! But I do not want to be the first one! Second, third, fourth, hundreth, anything other than first!" agreed Nowell.

"But why? You were supposed to be originally the first, so that makes Jake Long the second American Dragon," corrected Councilor Kulde.

"No, no, no, no!" cried Jake and Nowell, frantically shaking their heads.

"Enough!" shouted Councilor Chang, making everyone silent. "I have a suggestion. Why not make them retake the three tests, only the reward will be different. Whoever wins gains the title of first American Dragon."

"That is...very unusual for you to propose such a thing, Councilor Chang," said Councilor Kulde. "Nethertheless, it seems like a good plan. Jake Long and Nowell Austins will be tested with three tests. The Test of Judgement in Fire, the Test of Wisdom in battle, and the Test of Courage in Flight."

"Those tests again? Does that mean I get a new Dragon Master if I fail?" asked Jake desperately.

"No, not this time. But if you were to lose, your title would change to second American Dragon. You first test begins in a half an hour."

"Wait! Nowell can only spew out ice! She can't produce flames!" reminded Pan.

"Oh, in that case, we will think of something," said Councilor Kukulkhan. "Dismiss!"

Once outside, Fu and Pan were left with Jake and Nowell, and Jake groaned, "Man, this sucks! How come you never told me that you guys moved three months ago? Or rather, you trained since you were eight?"

"Well, I did tell you, but you were too busy listening to your IPod!" argued Nowell. "Besides, it was difficult to get into middle school after we moved, so it took three months to do that. Also, I don't even want the first American Dragon title, so you can keep it."

"Alright!" cheered Jake.

"But don't think I'll go easy on the trials. I'll still do my best."

"Hey, Jake-a-roo! Is that your new girlfriend?" teased an awfully familiar voice. Both Nowell and Jake turned and saw Fred Nerk and some of his friends nearby.

"Great, Nerk," complained Jake.

"You know the guy?" asked Nowell.

"Yeah, he's Fred Nerk. He's the first Australian dragon," explained Fu. "He was the new kid until Jake came along. He doesn't like newbies, so if he finds out you're the new dragon on the street, well, let's say he won't be a nice friend."

"So, Jake-a-roo has a new girlfriend, eh? Where's the kissies?" questioned Fred, mimicking smooching sounds.

"Um...can I help you? Sorry to disappoint, but me and Jake aren't a couple," said Nowell, acting like the quiet persona she wears at school.

"Oh, cut it out, Nerk! She's not my girlfriend, heck, she's not even my type!" said Jake. A bit intimitated by this, Nowell pretended to trip and actually stepped on Jake's toe so hard, he yelled in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Jake! Are you okay?" asked Nowell, being apologetic as she bent down to examine Jake's foot.

Fred and his friends laughed. "Real nice, Jake-a-roo!" laughed Fred. "Is she that new ice American Dragon we've all heard of? Rumors do spread, you know."

Nowell stood up. "Yes, that's true. Do you need something?"

"Alright, listen up, hot shot," said Fred. "I've got two things to say. First, why are you in dragon form? And second, I'm the popular kid in all of Draco Island, so don't go stealing my spotlight! See ya!"

After he and his friends left, Nowell yanked on Jake's ear, making him yelp in pain. "Not your type huh? I may not like you in that way, but the next time I hear you say something insulting to me, your punishment is going to be _ice cold. _Got it?"

"Alright, alright!" shouted Jake. "Jeez, why are you acting all quiet and more kindhearted to the Dragon Council and Nerk? I thought you'll do that at school!"

"True, but I feel fine using my quiet persona here," said Nowell. "Though, that Nerk kid irritates me."

"Tell me about it! He even tripped me before!" agreed Jake. "Hey, do you want to start a prank war against him? It'll be a two-on-one battle! Us vs him! He'll have no chance!"

"Tempting, but no. I don't want to, forget it. Anyways, I'm going to get ready for the first test, so see you. Pan, you coming?"

"Uh...in a few minutes, I have to talk to Jake and Fu about something," said Pan. After she left, Pan turned to Jake and Fu. "Alright, Nowell didn't deserve to be treated by that Fred kid! I say, we take him out for Nowell!"

"Yeah! What I was thinking!" agreed Jake.

"Okay, I have a plan," announced Fu. "Gather around, and here goes..."

In a few minutes, Fred was talking to one of his friends, when suddenly, one of his friends pointed out, "Hey, Fred! Isn't that a picture of you?" Fred and some others turned, and were surprised to see a large picture of Fred in a tutu, dancing around like a ballerina. As Fred was frantically trying to get away, a lot of kids laughed at the picture.

Meanwhile, Jake, Fu, and Pan were also laughing at the picture. 'W-where did you get something like that?" asked Jake between laughs.

"O-One time, when I was gambling, I won, and not only did I get some money, but I also got a picture. I thought Fred looked familiar, but then I realized he was the same boy in the picture!" explained Pan, rolling around the grass. "Man, Nowell is going to be pleased when she hears about this!"

Fred, who was hiding nearby, overheard the conversation by coincidence. "So, the new girl is behind all of this, eh? Well, she'll get what she deserves!"

Later, while Nowell was walking down a road, a bucket fell on top of her, and water splashed down, drenching her body. "Hey! Who did that?" asked Nowell, pulling the bucket out of her head.

Just then, as if on cue, Fred came along with a towel in his hands. "Oh! You're the gal from eariler! Are you wet? Here, take my towel!"

"Um, thank you," thanked Nowell, maintaining her kind personality as she reached for the towel. Then, when she grabbed Fred's hand, she felt electricity course through her body, and yelped in pain.

"Ahaha! Gotcha with the simple handshake prank!" laughed Fred, revealing the small electric mechanism that was hidding on the back of his palm. "That's payback for revealing to my friends about me taking ballet classes!"

'What are you talking about?" asked Nowell, trying to ease the pain of the electric shock.

"Don't play dumb! See ya, pipsqueak!" After he left, Jake, Fu, and Pan, who were witnesses, quickly formed another plan to get back at Fred for doing that to poor Nowell, while she had no idea what had been going on.

Fred decided to take a nap under a tree since he was feeling a bit tired. As soon as he was asleep, Jake quickly placed a bowl of water right next to him and carefully stuck his hand in the bowl of water. Then, in a few minutes, once Fred woke up, he realized his pants were very wet, and that people near him were laughing.

Nowell, who was walking nearby, wondered what was going on and saw the current state Fred was in. Fred saw Nowell and shouted, "You! You are so going to pay for this, mate!"

_'...I'm not even going to ask,' _thought Nowell before walking away. Soon, as she was entering a building, she was suddenly covered in mud, then sugar, then mustard. Everyone around her laughed, especially Fred, who was nearby. _'Urge to kill...rising...' _

Just then, Pan entered the building and saw Nowell. "Whoa, what happened to you? Anyways, the first test is about to start, and one of the councilors prepared a stage for you. Let's go!"

Nowell, wiping herself off, nodded before following Pan to where the stage was. Once she arrived, Jake was already there with Councilor Kulde and Councilor Andam. "Alright, listen up," announced Councilor Kulde. "Jake will take my version of the test, which will be to use his fire breath to eliminate the enemy ice sculptures. Meanwhile Nowell shall take Councilor Andam's test, which will be to freeze any wooden opponents. Jake shall take the left path, and Nowell shall take the right path. Now, begin!"

"See ya at the finish line!" said Jake, taking off first. Nowell went to her side of the test, and the audience who decided to watch them gathered around to see what'll happen.

The last time Jake took this test, he failed because of some sneezing powder, but now, he was going to be very careful. So far, he managed to take care of several frozen enemies carefully and avoided peaceful magical frozen creatures. However, he might have accidentally fired at some unicorn ice sculptures, decreasing his points.

Meanwhile, Nowell was aiming her ice breath very carefully at her targets, but she secretly purposely fired at the ones that weren't her target, all so she might lose. Once she arrived on the other side, she saw just in time that Jake had arrived at the same time she did.

Councilor Kulde announced, "I shall verify the results now! The winner for the test is...Jake Long, with Nowell Austin having one point behind!"

"Yahoo!" cheered Jake, high-fiving Nowell.

"However, there is still the Test of Wisdom. We shall call for you two in a few minutes."

* * *

_A few minutes later... _

"So Nowell, did you secretly lose on purpose?" asked Jake as they were wandering around the island.

"A bit. Say, why is Fred after me? I didn't do a single thing to him. Man, that guy has issues."

"Hey! Give that back!" cried a voice. Jake and Nowell turned and saw two little boys trying to reach out for two teddy bears that Fred had in his hands.

"Oh? Aren't these a bit too girlish? You're boys, so you obviously can't play with things like this!' said Fred, raising the teddy bears higher and higher. He even stuck out his tongue, and the two boys started crying.

Before Jake could do anything, an announcement was heard all over Draco Island. "Jake Long and Nowell Austins, please report to the coliseum for the Test of Wisdom."

"Aagh! I'll deal with Nerk later for bullying those boys," decided Jake.

"Oh don't worry about that, Jake. He'll get what's coming to him," replied Nowell, somewhat having a sinister look on her face.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see."

When Jake and Nowell arrived, they were greeted by a large crowd in the stands, along with the entire Dragon Council. "For the Test of Wisdom, things will be different," announced Councilor Chang. "You may choose whatever creature you may wish to fight. Griffin, goblin, brownies, anything of the sort."

"Alright! I'm choosing Brownies! An easy A to get anyways!" decided Jake.

"What about you, Nowell? What will you choose?" asked Councilor Omina.

"I choose...Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon!"

Lots of gasps and whispers were heard all over the coliseum, and even Jake was surprised at Nowell's decision. Councilor Kulde said, "But, Fred Nerk is a-"

"I know he's a dragon, but you said any magical creature I want to fight, right? Dragons are magical creatures, after all."

Fred, who was in the front row seats, stood up. "Alright, I accept your challenge, mate! This is payback for those times when you embarrassed me!" Snapping his fingers, he quickly transformed into his dragon form before flying down. Jake transformed into a dragon before flying up to meet with his Grandpa and Fu and avoiding getting caught up in the fight.

"Very well then," announced Councilor Kukulkhan. "Fred Nerk, the Austrailian Dragon, and Nowell Austin, the American Dragon! Fight, begin!"

"Normally, I don't like fighting pretty little kittens like you, but in this case, it's all or nothing!" said Fred. "Besides, you totally embarrassed me by showing everyone that photo and then making me pee while I was asleep!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," admitted Nowell. "But since you're going to lose, then be humilated about it-" Nowell's calm eyes turned as sharp as her icy cold powers. "-I'll give you a chance to give up now and spare yourself the humilation."

"Man, what's with Nowell? She's seems sharper than usual," said Jake, suddenly terrified of those sharp eyes of hers.

"That means that Nowell is secretly a bit angry at Fred, or that she's getting serious," replied Lee.

"Heh, no way! Save me the trouble!" refused Fred. "Your luck ran out the second you decided to challenge me!"

"Go get him, Nowell! Teach that Australian weasel a lesson!" cheered Jake.

Fred overheard that and turned around to face Jake. "What did you call me?! You're going to regret that, punk! After her, you're next!"

"He called you an Australian weasel, you no-good piece of worm!" said Nowell, forcing Fred to turn around and angrily face her.

"What did you say?!"

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves, you know that, weasel? That snotty attitude of yours and that hideous hairstyle you've got! You know, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Grrr! That's it! I won't hold back any further!"

"Suit yourself. I'll start off with a little test," declared Nowell. Focusing her chi energy, she made a complete deplicate copy of herself in dragon form.

"Heh, bring it on, gal! Bring it on!" taunted Fred. The Nowell Clone charged towards Fred, and the two began clashing, swunging their claws and kicked when neccessary. During all of that, Nowell made a simple ice dagger that wasn't too sharp, but easy to use.

When Nowell was finished analyzing Fred's movements and fighting style, she forced the Nowell clone back into her body, satisfied by what she's seen. "I'll finish things off with this," decided Nowell, showing her short ice dagger and making everyone else wonder how she'll win.

"Heh, just a simple weapon? Piece of cake!" Fred flew towards Nowell, and just when he was about to fire his fire breath, Nowell leaped over him. Before Fred could retaliate, he was pinned to the ground with an ice dagger inches away from his neck. In just under a minute, Nowell had won the battle. That proves how powerful she is.

"Stand up. Slowly," ordered Nowell, making Fred nod his head. As Nowell stood up and backed away from Fred stood up slowly. As soon as he was standing, Nowell threw away the ice dagger.

Realizing that Fred has given up, Councilor Kulde began to announce, "And the winner is No-"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Nowell, raising her hand as an attempt to stop him. "I'm not finished."

That caused more murmurs to spread throughout the coliseum. What was she planning to do now? She's already defeated Fred fair and square. What else could she possibly do?

"Seems like you really enjoy bullying people, especially new dragons and little kids," continued Nowell. "I thought you might want to experience the pain they felt when they were being bullied.

"W-what are you talking about, mate?" asked Fred, getting a bit scared now.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not as nice as the rest of the dragons, especially Jake. Besides, I have a certain grudge to deal with you."

"I-if you're talking about the pranks I pulled on you, I'm sorry!"

"Oh don't worry. I could care less about those pranks," replied Nowell. "My main concern are those two kids you bullied earlier. Pranking and accusing me of things I never did was one thing, but bullying innocent kids is another matter I can't quite forgive."

The moment Fred stepped back, Nowell quickly summoned three Nowell clones. One was to block the exit, and the other two was to grab hold of Fred's arms and prevent him to escape. "What are you going to do, mate?!"

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're asking. I'd never go that far to a dragon," said Nowell. "Instead, you're going to feel a bit of pain. You'll understand soon enough." With that said, Nowell started breathing her ice breath, starting slowly from Fred's legs up to his chest while everyone else was watching in shock.

Only the head part of Fred was left, and he was shivering like crazy. "S-s-s-s-s-top...!"

"The next time you bully someone and I'm there, I'll make sure you pay, even if it's the last thing I do," promised Nowell before freezing Fred's head. She turned to the Dragon Council and called, "Feel free to end the match now!"

"Oh! Right! The winner of the match is Nowell Austin, the American Dragon!" announced Councilor Kulde. Most of the crowd was shocked over what happened, but they still clapped anyways as some medical dragons escorted the frozen Fred away. Then, Jake flew down and walked towards Nowell.

"What was that for, Nowell?! I know the jerk deserved it, but still!" said Jake.

"I'm just giving him a warning, is all. I won't do it to anyone else, depending," promised Nowell. "Anyways, it's your turn, so you should be able to defeat some Brownies. Good luck."

After Nowell was in the stands with her uncle and Pan, Councilor Kulde announced, "And now, Jake Long, American Dragon, vs Brownies! Begin!"

"Alright, come at me, yo," taunted Jake, looking around for the Brownies. "Hey! Where are you?"

Suddenly, Jake was pinned to the ground facedown by none other than three Brownies wearing black belts. "Don't underestimate us just 'cause we're small, you big-witted dragon!" one of them shouted, pinning one of Jake's arms to his back.

"Aaaah! You're breaking it! You're breaking it!" cried out Jake, struggling to move, but failing miserably.

"Say uncle!" another one of the Brownies ordered.

'Alright! Uncle! Uncle! I give up!"

"And the winners are...the Brownies?" said Councilor Kulde, confused.

After Jake was releashed, he turned and faced the Dragon Council. "Hey, yo! What gives?! Last time I fought Brownies, they weren't all karate chop and stuff!"

"That's because I hired a group of black belt martial artists Brownies," revealed Councilor Chang. "All to test you. But since you have failed, Nowell Austin passes the Test of Wisdom. We shall now begin the Test of Flight. Please, follow us outside."

A few minutes later, when all the dragons, including Fred, who was unfrozen and still shivering, gathered to see the final test, everyone was puzzled on who would win this test.

"For the Test of Flight, Nowell Austins and Jake Long shall race against each other. They will have to go pass rings to gain points for this test. Whoever gets to the finish line or has the most points wins. They both are tied together, so this test shall determined the title of the first American Dragon," explained Councilor Omina.

"Awesome! Bring it!" cheered Jake as he and Nowell postioned themselves to take off.

"Pss! Jake! In this race, I'll let you win," whispered Nowell, winking at him. Jake winked back in response, approving of her plan immediantly.

"On your marks...get set...fly!"

**ZOOM! **Nowell took off first, surprising Jake but not enough to let him fly as fast as he could too. "Hey! What about the plan?" called Jake as soon as he got close to her.

"That's the idea! We'll have to pretend we're racing, but at the last second, I'll make up some excuse like a cramped leg or something," assured Nowell. "Well, see ya at the finish line!"

"Not if I see you there first!" remarked Jake, flying ahead of her. Nowell decided to have a little fun and fly at full speed for a while.

However, when she realized she had passed through three rings, and Jake had now just passed the first rings, she slowed down and fell to the ground, clutching her leg, and pretending to be hurt. "Ow! My leg! It's all cramped!"

Just then, Jake had passed through the third ring and glanced down at Nowell, who was on the ground, rolling around, looking hurt. "Nowell! Are you-"

"I'm fine! It's not like this injury is FAKE or anything! Nope! It's simply FINE!" called Nowell, trying to give the message to Jake that she was fine. Jake understood and flew off. However, when he approached a forest and was passing through some trees, he felt a stinging pain on his hand.

Jake stopped flying, and his eyes were wide when he saw a cat biting onto his hand. Just how the heck did a cat that came out of nowhere hang onto Jake while he was flying? Wait, scratch that, WHAT was a cat doing here anyways?

It seems that the cat had put all effort into trying to gnaw out Jake's hand, because Jake was crying out in pain, tending to his injured hand as he tried to shake off the cat. The audience just stared as Jake was flinging his arm around, which looked very strange. Where had that cat come from anyways? The Dragon Council was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do.

Nowell wanted to facepalm. That idiot! Instead of wasting time, he should have flown even with the cat still intacted to his hand! Yes, it would make a strange scene, but it would still grant Jake the opportunity to win!

"Idiot! You moron!" shouted Nowell, standing up and no longer taking it anymore. Now, the audience switched to Nowell, who was supposed to have a cramped leg. Could she have recovered that fast?

"Nowell, get this dumb cat off me! Owwwww!" whined Jake. Groaning, Nowell flew over to Jake, yanked the cat off him, which left a scratch on Jake's hand and him crying like a baby, and threw the cat towards some bushes. Afterwards, Nowell smacked him across the head. "Ow! What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing, letting a stupid cat get in the way?"

"Hey, you never experienced having a cat trying to scratch your hand off!"

"You didn't even considered flying, even with a dumb cat on your hand? A cat doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! You won't have a care since your 'injury' while I still want my reputation to be safe, not, 'The American Dragon who has a cat on his hand!'"

"Winning the race is more important than your reputation!"

"Toy you, because you don't have a cat trying to bite your hand off!"

"So you would have won, cat stuck in your hand or not!"

"You expect me, the AM Dragon, to win with a dumb cat in my hand?!"

While the two American Dragons were arguing with each other, the audience was silent and had different opinions. Fred was laughing since he was glad to see a cat try and stop Jake. Lee couldn't stop the smirk forming from his face, for it was too humorous. Fu and Pan just glanced at each other, then at the race, then back at each other, then they kept repeating the process. Grandpa was just ashamed, and everyone else was confused. Meanwhile, the two competitors were still arguing.

"Don't you want to win the race like we planned? Don't you want the title of the 'First American Dragon?' Didnt you want to win the three trials?!" Nowell was at her wit's ends. She didn't care how much she was revealing.

"I am not going to win with a puppy stuck on my hand!"

"W-what?!"

"The next animal that'll probably hang onto me will probably be a puppy for all I know!"

"Ugh! Screw you! Change of plan! I'm winning the race and ordering the Dragon Council to make you officially the 'First American Dragon!" shouted Nowell before flying off.

"Hey! You can't win the race because I'm winning the race first!" Both dragons were doing their best, and were wing-to-wing together, almost reaching the final ring that would determine the winner.

Just then, when the two dragons tried to fly through the ring, they were stuck.

"We're stuck! Ghh!"

"No duh! Why'd you have to go in first, Jake? You're bigger than me!"

"So, you're blaming me for this? Yo, that's not cool!"

"Neither is this! How do you expect one of us to win?"

"I don't know! How about using one of your potions?"

"I don't have them with me, and even if I did, it wouldn't help! Stupid airhead!"

"What was that, short stuff?"

"Hey, don't call me that, flame head!"

"Ice breath!"

"Dumbass!"

"Flatchest!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Lazy bum!"

"Little miss goodie-too-shoes!"

Finally, Councilor Kukulkhan shouted, "Enough! Since we still have a tie-breaker, the Dragon Council shall decide who shall be the 'first American Dragon!'"

While the Dragon Council were chatting to each other quietly, Jake sighed. "Alright, I really don't think it matters who gets the title anymore."

"Definitely,' agreed Nowell. "No matter what happens, we're still friends."

'Yeah, friends."

"The Council has decided!" announced Councilor Chang. "Jake Long shall be the first American Dragon, while Nowell Austins is the second!"

"Yahoo! Yeah!" cheered Jake. "Um...could you get us down from here?"

* * *

**Yeah, here's another chapter! So, send in your reviews in what you think!**


End file.
